


Reconciliation

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Neroon is in trouble and Marcus and Susan are sent to rescue him.





	1. Chapter 1

RECONCILIATION  
DISCLAIMER; THESE CHARACTERS ARE ALL PROPERTY OF JMS, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. STORY; G

 

Prologue

 

The dark cell breathed an air of solitude. Its sole inhabitant sat on the cold stone floor, pondering his misery. He moaned and fought down the impulse to demolish the only piece of furniture in the lonely room. A bowl, containing some food, had been placed on the table. He forced back the shame that made its way through his mind. He was indignant over the misery he was in. He had attempted to escape, but his guards had captured him right away. Security was too tight, too well organized. His captor was playing a dangerous game. The clan of the Star Riders would never allow the clan of the Winds Swords to kill their Satai. The Star Riders were overwhelmingly powerful as Ratok, his captor and head of the Wind Swords was going to find out.

Neroon knew that he had to wait for his clan to break him free. His wrath would be terrible. Although Minbari law prohibited him from killing Ratok, he would make sure Ratok was going to suffer. Neroon ignored the fact that the same law had kept him alive until now, but he considered imprisonment worse than death. A burden of shame was placed on his shoulders by allowing himself to be captured. He had become careless, too pleased with himself to discover the betrayal taking place. In his relentless mind he was already dealing out punishment to Ratok and his followers.

 

Marcus yawned. He had just returned from a rather tiring mission. He’d managed to give a complete report to Delenn in less than an hour. ** A new record.** Delenn, sensing his exhausition, had been content with his account and had dismissed him to get some necessary sleep.

Finally he was able to get to bed. For a moment he mused about the short span of time he spent in his own quarters. He closed his eyes, forcing back the memories of his failed mission. The man he was sent to rescue had not made it out alive and had died. During his mission, he barely had time to sleep so he had been awake for 4 days in a row. Prostration took over as he fell asleep.

 

"I hate doing this to him, Lennier. He was visibly fatigued."

"But he is the best we have." Lennier agreed with Delenn. Marcus needed some rest, but he had to be the voice of

reason. Marcus was the best man for the job. Sheridan shared Lennier's opinion. The three of them were sitting in Delenn's rooms waiting for Commander Susan Ivanova to arrive.

"This is not going to be easy on them. I do hope Marcus survives this mission." Sheridan attempted some humor to lift their spirits, but failed. The situation was too grave. The door chime rang.

"Enter."

Susan Ivanova entered the room. She was in uniform, although this was supposed to be her day off. She’d changed into uniform when she heard that she had been called back to partake in a mission. She noticed their serious expressions; this was bad.

"Commander, please sit down." Sheridan took control. Susan was his second in command and he hated to send her off on these potentially hopeless missions.

"Captain..." Susan waited. Sheridan would tell her all she needed to know.

"Two hours ago a message was dispatched from Minbar. It informed us that Neroon has been taken prisoner by Ratok, the most influential warrior of the Wind Swords. Apparently Ratok discovered that Neroon has been acting on Delenn's behalf within the Warrior Caste."

Susan frowned. "Neroon is on our side then? Are we talking about the same arrogant son of a bitch?"

"Yes. I realize it is hard to believe, but that encounter he had with Marcus changed his mind about some subjects. He has been soothing the other warrior clans, but his support is gone now. We have to act before Ratok gains enough power to control the Warrior Caste." Delenn observed Susan closely while explaining.

"I understand, but why me? I don't even speak Minbari! "

"You'll not be alone. You're an experienced warrior, great at improvising. That's why we chose you as one part of the pair to go on this mission." Sheridan licked his lips. He hoped she didn't see through his idiot flattery.

Susan growled, letting him know to quit the coaxing tone. "Who is the other one to go on this mission?" Susan knew Sheridan was keeping something from her. He was stalling, as if fearing her reaction.

"Well, we chose Marcus Cole." Delenn stated the fact calmly, monitoring Susan's reaction. She knew the Commander and the ranger made a good team even though Susan got irritated by Cole quite a bit.

"I knew there was going to be a catch." Actually Susan was pleased to find out Marcus was going to accompany her.

He was an excellent warrior and would be a great help, at least if he reduced the babbling and kept his ways of annoying her to a minimum. But she didn't think it necessary to let them know she didn't mind the company.

 

Marcus, feeling safe in his quarters, didn't want to wake up when the door chime announced a visitor, or in his thoughts, an intruder. "Go away!!!!!! I want to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcus desperately hoped that would do the trick.

"Marcus, open the door. Delenn has a mission for you."

"OH, NO!" Marcus sighed, still tired from his last assignment. He had slept for exactly 1 hour, great. "All right, keep your pants on, Lennier. Come inside if you have to." Marcus expected Lennier to enter, but in his foggy state of mind he hadn't paid much attention to the voice calling him.

"Marcus."

He nearly jumped out of his bed when his eyes caught sight of Susan Ivanova. She stood, a bit uncomfortable in his quarters. Realization dawned in his mind. He had undressed before going to bed, he was only wearing his knickers. 

Susan cleared her throat. She never expected him to look this attractive awakening from deep sleep. ** What are you thinking off, Susan? Stop it !**

Marcus tried to save the awkward situation. "If I had known you would come, I would have dressed accordingly," he started the sentence not knowing where it would end.

"Just relax, Marcus. Delenn told me you had a rough time on your last mission. I am sorry to spoil your rest. There is work to be done."

Marcus watched confused as she blushed. She averted her eyes, giving him a chance to get dressed. He smelled the stench on his coat. He had not been able to clean it yet, but the last thing he wanted was to embarrass Susan even more by having to look at him in his undies. He prefered the smell to standing there in his underwear. "I'm decent now. So what is the problem?" Marcus still felt a bit weak from the sleep deprivation.

Susan eyed him. He looked weary, was he up to this mission? She shrugged off the idea. All he needed was some sleep. Delenn had been determined to tell her of Marcus latest mission. After hearing Marcus had not been able

to save the contact, she knew how bad he would feel. Delenn had called upon her feelings to be not too harsh on the ranger. "Neroon is a prisoner of Ratok. Our mission is to free him."

Marcus nodded. He would never refuse a mission. The Minbari taught him that the most important thing in life was to serve others. He owed Neroon a lot. The Minbari could have killed him when he’d stupidly evoked Denn’ Sha, but Neroon had allowed him to live on. "When are we leaving?"

"The White Star is ready to take us to Minbar. You can sleep during the trip."

He was surprised at her concern.

Susan shuddered, thinking of those horrible Minbari beds. She was going to get a mattress aboard.

 

Susan and Marcus checked in on the White Star, receiving last instructions from Delenn and the Captain. As soon as the starship had laid in course Marcus headed down to the sleeping area. Susan should already be there. She had decided to get as much rest as possible before the trouble would start. Both of them were not needed on the bridge. As the door opened, Marcus stood still, stunned. In the middle of the corridor, in between the tilted beds lay a mattress complete with cushions and blankets. Susan had made herself comfortable, still clad in uniform and she actually smiled when he came closer.

" Don't say a word!"

"No problem." Marcus lay down on the standard Minbari bed. In the beginning of his ranger training he had trouble sleeping on them, but as the training grew more brutal, he’d learned to sleep everywhere, anyhow.

"Now go to sleep." Susan disliked having to sleep in the same room. It was an invasion of her privacy, but there was no alternative. The next time she looked at Marcus he was sound asleep, his lip curled up in a bemused smile.

 

Susan, being an extremely light sleeper, woke to a raving, feverish voice talking in Minbari. She searched for its origin. It was Marcus, laying on that idiotly tilted bed. He was having a nightmare. She regretted her Minbari was so afwul. She had no clue what he was talking about. Apparently, he was reliving some distressing situation.

She was not certain how to proceed. Should she wake him or not? By wakening him he might feel embarrassed, but him going on like this was certainly not healthy. Susan wondered what could be upsetting him that much? Was it because of his failed mission? She had to make a choice as Marcus started to cry out even louder, mumbling at times.

Susan got up and walked over to him. She knew she had to wake him. "Marcus, wake up." No reaction. She gently took hold of his shoulders, speaking more forceful now. "Marcus, wake up, you are having a bad nightmare."

Why did she think it was impossible for him to attract some demons that were tormenting his soul? She had read his personal file when he came aboard Babylon 5. She knew he lost his family and friends by a shadow attack. By joining the rangers, he tried to live his brother's ideals. Marcus' reaction perplexed her utterly. She had let her guard down and had to pay the prize for that blunder.

His pike, hidden in his hand, extended, ready for attack. His instincts took over as he grabbed his supposed attacker and threw her to the floor. Susan hadn't expected this show of force. His eyes grew wide as he realized who it was that he had thrown to the floor.

She was actually amused to see his horror stricken expression. She tightly restrained the chuckle that was fighting

its way through. She was going to make him pay for this, if not now then later and he knew it.

"Susan, sorry... I didn't really know what I was doing."

Susan watched him fighting his panic. He jumped back to his feet again, standing there, awaiting his punishement.

She was still trying to figure out why his attack had not ticked her off. Normally she would be kicking her attacker's ass by now. She had to admit that she was rather impressed by his agility and speed. The warrior in her admired the warrior in him. " Well, the least you can do to make this up to me is helping me back to my feet again." Susan extended her right hand.

Marcus hesitated, was she setting him up for something painful? He didn't really have a choice He took her hand and pulled her back up. Susan immediately straightened out her uniform.

" Please forgive me... I..." He was at a loss for words.

Susan saw a possibility to get some payback that had been due for a long time. He felt miserable. She would not do anything to improve his mood. That was punishment enough. **Let him feel like that.** "So much for my rest." Susan checked the time. They would be reaching Minbar in a couple of minutes.

"Are you okay? I do hope I didn't hurt you, being so damned clumsy." Marcus felt terrible for knocking her down. This was the first time his nightmare had surfaced while being in the presence of another soul. As a rule he slept alone, even on his missions, to avoid these situations. He stupidly had assumed he could take the risk to sleep for a couple of hours, being exhausted as he was. He had to keep reminding himself that his nightmare would never leave. He had to stay alert, ensuring he slept alone in future.

"Stop this babbling, Marcus. All of us mortals have nightmares." Susan enjoyed his panic. He had no idea she wasn't mad at him. "Let's head for the bridge, no use going back to sleep now... I always suspected those Minbari beds could give a person nightmares. Better bring along your own mattress next time."

Marcus swore he detected a chuckle in her voice. When he helped her to her feet he expected a hell of a beating. She didn't seem to be so grumpy as she used to be on Babylon 5. She actually seemed to loosen up a bit. He followed her to the bridge, fully intended to keep to the background, not irritating her any further.

 

The shuttle dropped them off on the secured landing spot, not too close to where Neroon was imprisoned.

"How do we proceed from here?" Susan looked around. She only saw some bushes, meadow and in the distance

some buildings.

Marcus on the other hand was quite cheerfull. He felt at home on Minbar. "We will meet with a Minbari ranger named Zarin. He will provide us with a hiding place. Just follow me. I can't get lost around these parts."

Reluctantly, Susan followed him. "Why can't you get lost here?"

"The ranger training centre is quite close nearby. I came out here quite often to relax. Those Minbari fellows can be a nuisance with their obsession for rituals." Feeling familiar territory beneath his feet, he moved quickly.

Susan had to push herself to keep up the pace and Marcus started to focus on the task at hand. They had dressed in the black cloaks the Warrior Caste used to wear. He wanted to draw as little attention as possible. He knew two humans would cause commotion in these times, being so close to Neroon's prison. Susan managed to keep her thoughts to herself and he stopped talking. They moved in unitied silence. Two hunters...

They approached a small building. A tall Minbari was sitting in front of it, meditating. As he saw them move closer, he rose to his feet. Susan had to admit he looked quite impressive. There was a twinkle in his eyes she had never witnessed in the eyes of a Minbari before...

"Marcus, it has been too long!" Quite uncharacteristicly for a Minbari, he opened his arms and slapped Marcus on his back, friendly, but with force.

Marcus almost hit the ground, not expecting the show of affection and strength from the Minbari. " Have mercy, Zarin, there is still a mission to complete!"

"You've not changed a bit, Cole, always that irritating wit." Zarin spoke English, knowing his friend's companion would not be able to understand the language of the Warrior Caste.

"I like to say it is good to see you after all these years, but I thought it would be better for my health to stay out of your reach." In a demonstrative way Marcus rubbed his so called bruises.

Susan sighed. This could not be happening. Was there actually a Minbari with Marcus Cole's irritating humor? She saw the joy in Marcus' eyes. It appeared they were good friends. "You two know each other?"

"Well, we actually spent 2 years hitting each other on the head while learning to use the pike," Marcus explained.

Zarin rubbed his head. "And after all this time it still hurts."

"More injured pride," Marcus joked.

**Great. A second Marcus Cole. Please don't let it be true. What did I do to deserve this?**

"Let's go inside. Ratok has eyes and ears everywhere and introduce me to this lovely lady at your side..." Zarin took Susan's hand lovingly in his and kissed it, bowing slightly to her.

Susan had to restrain herself not to pull away. This was something Marcus Cole had pulled once and one time was enough, but she discovered that Zarin held her hand quite firmly. He released her hand on his terms, with a big smile. Susan looked at Marcus and was amazed to see an angry look in his eyes. She could have sworn it was jealousy. This Zarin had definitely had too much contact with Marcus and had adopted some of Marcus' ways.

"I have made sure there is something to eat for you. The rangers will start a diversion at the set time. I will come back and lead you to Neroon. Perhaps you should spend the remaining time discussing the mission once more so no mistakes will be made." Zarin bowed to Susan again, a smile hiding on his face.

Marcus was visibly getting frustated at the attention Zarin paid her. After Zarin left, he folded his cloak and sat on it on the floor.

Susan cursed when she discovered there were no chairs. Minbari generally lay down. With a growl she sat on the floor, joining Marcus. "About the mission. Correct me if I am wrong but the plan is that we slip into Neroon's prison during the distraction. We will disable the guards, break him free, hand him over to Zarin who will make sure Neroon gets home. We will retreat to the hidden cave and wait for the shuttle to pick us up again. I still don't see why we had to come down here. The rangers are quite capable of pulling this off on their own."

"Yes, Susan, but you are forgetting Neroon's pride. He'll not go with Zarin. He'll want to wait for his own clan to free him. We have to convince him to come along. Ratok will not waver to kill him. The clan of the Star Riders is divided now Neroon is gone and time is getting precious. Every minute Neroon is in captivity Ratok will use to gain power. We've got to stop Ratok as quickly as possible. Neroon has to return as head of the Star Riders, we need his support too much."

Susan couldn't deny how proud Neroon was and arrogant. She added that last part in thoughts only and drank some water. "How long until we move?"

"I guess about 1 hour." Marcus could tell she was getting bored and when that happened she was dangerous to be around. She would start to ask questions, wanting things from him, making him babble. He decided to feign some sleep.

"I’m going to take a little nap." Marcus lay down on the cloak. He wasn't planning on sleeping, remembering his nightmare too vividly. He would only pretend to be asleep.

Susan eyed him. There was a question burning her lips. "Are you having trouble sleeping lately, Cole?"

Marcus' pulse raced all of a sudden, there was that question, her wanting answers, now he would start to babble.

"Sometimes..." Perhaps she got the message that he didn't want to talk about this subject.

"You know, I'm no stranger to nightmares, had them my entire life. It helps to talk about stuff." She had made the offer before realizing it. Was she going soft after all these years in the military?

Marcus turned his ack on her. He couldn't tell her, never. "Don't know what you are talking about, Susan, just let me sleep." His tone was a bit cruel and he regretted that.

Susan recognized the reaction for what it was, fear. Fear had been her companion for so long... but Marcus' soul seemed a bit to brittle to take such pain. She was going to let it rest for now. She didn't want to put too much pressure on him before the fight. But she swore that she would unravel the mystery of his nightmares and... where did that Zarin fit in?

 

Marcus pretended to be asleep for the whole next hour. He disliked the question Susan was trying to get answered. He knew he could never tell her about his biggest shame. It was a burden he had to bear alone. Marcus heard the soft sounds of footsteps closing in on the dwelling. He had to check it out. He opened his eyes and searched for Susan. She sat, visibly bored and frustated in a corner, poking around in the ashes of the fire with a branch.

Marcus rose to his feet. She noticed it but kept silent, not interested. Marcus went outside. It was growing dark, this would be the perfect moment to strike at their enemies, sunset and sunrise. He knew it was Zarin before he saw him. The Minbari had changed clothing. He also wore the black cloak reserved for the Warrior Caste, so he would blend in with their opponents during the attack. They greeted each other in silence, there was no need for words. They knew...

"Are you two ready?" Zarin inquired seriously.

"Yes." Marcus wanted to call Susan, but Zarin's forceful hand stopped him in his tracks.

"There is a lot you have not yet told me, brother, about your ladyfriend for example. The way you act I can tell that you have not yet told her you're in love with her. Am I right?" Zarin's smile was warm.

"Yes, I have feelings for Susan. Back there, were you trying to make me feel jealous?"

Zarin's smile broadened. "Not really, but seeing your reaction WAS fun."

"Listen, we'll talk later if you insist on cross examining me, but first we have to free Neroon."

"Of course, you're right. You always think you are." Zarin realized there was a lot going on in Marcus' head. He had known Marcus for so many years now that he could easily read his feelings. Marcus had always had problems with expressing his emotions. Zarin had been a great help to Marcus when he joined the rangers. Zarin had always been there for Marcus when he’d drifted off in those dark, silent, depressieve spells that could last weeks.

"It's time to go." Marcus witnessed how Susan jumped to her feet at the sound of his voice. She was ready for some action. Marcus pulled the cloak closer to his body, hiding the ranger pin from sight.

"I am ready, let's move." Susan had to follow Zarin, unfamiliar with their destination. Marcus followed her like a little puppy, ignoring Zarin's shining smile.

"I will take you to the Rangers. You got your weapons?"

"Yes, stop talking and walk faster." Marcus was becoming swiftly aggravated. Zarin would not give up easily, he

would make him talk about his feelings. In a strange way Zarin irritated him, as he irritated Susan.

Zarin's and Marcus' verbal and physical brawls had been phenomenal during their training period. Marcus could feel a smile spreading on his face. Thankfully the hood ensured his privacy.

"We've reached our destination." On Zarin's signal several rangers revealed themselves, stepping forward from

the wood. Susan counted swiftly, about 20 rangers, clad in black cloaks to hide their uniforms, were waiting to assist them in liberating Neroon.

"Go to your assigned positions, rangers. We’ll start the distraction at my signal." Zarin beckoned them and they silently vanished. "Susan, Marcus, stay alert. When the first flashes of fire or explosion hit the sky, move." Zarin joined the rangers and left them behind.

Susan was a bit confused. "Where is our target?" she saw nothing, but the darkness of night.

"Do you see the outline of those 4 buildings?" Marcus tried to point her in the correct direction.

"Very faintly." Susan had trouble making out their objective.

"That is why the rangers will use fire, the houses will light up against the black sky." Marcus felt the cold metal pike in his hand, reassuring him. He extended the pike, growing accustomed to the feel of it as he did every time he used the

weapon. He saw how Susan took hold of her PPG. He hoped the operation would go smoothly, without complications. He treasured Susan too much to lose her while attempting to free Neroon. He promised himself he would keep an eye on her all the time.

Susan shuddered when the first violent explosion destroyed a piece of the first building. "Let's do it!" Susan headed down to the centre building where Neroon was kept prisoner according to their information. Marcus followed quickly, covering her back. They cunningly avoided the several Minbari prison guards. They managed to get to the centre house quite quickly.

Marcus took the lead from here and smashed the lock of the door with his pike. There was only very dim light in the corridors, barely enough to provide proper sight. Marcus was remembering the map of the house while sneaking up the stair case. Two Minbari guards blocked their path. Marcus knew he was getting close. Susan reacted immediately and fired her PPG. Marcus used his pike to disable the other guard. Susan was amazed at how perfect they worked together. It was a bit scary the way he seemed to know her reactions.

Now that all the guards were gone, Susan and Marcus moved to the next room. Marcus demolished another lock and kicked the door open.

 

Neroon heard the noise of fighting outside, PPG's, pikes clashing, hitting solid metal. He was surprised at the time of the attack. He had not expected the Star Riders to act this quickly, but then his mind berated him. His inner voice pointed out the use of PPG's. His clan would never use such weapons. So, who was attacking then?

With a loud thud the door fell to the floor. Two humans entered the room. He recognized them at once. Susan Ivanova was the acting Commander of Babylon 5. He had not yet had the opportunity to get to know her. The second human was Marcus Cole, the ranger he had once almost beaten to death. Marcus had tried to stop him from killing Delenn by challenging him to the Denn’sha, to the death. But it was his soul, not Marcus who had nearly died that day.

" Neroon, my humble apologies for crashing in like this but I have the distinct impression that we should get you out as quickly as possible." Marcus tried to use humor to make Neroon feel at ease. Mentally he had prepared quite a speech to persuade Neroon to make a run for it, instead of waiting for his own people to break him free. But he was genuinely surprised when Neroon rose from the floor.

Susan was now standing next to the Minbari and felt like a small child, Neroon reminded her a bit of a giant. She was truly glad Neroon was on their side.

"I am no fool, Cole. I will join you."

Marcus couldn't contain his relief and sighed. This was going much too smoothly. Marcus nodded. They moved swiftly to the back door of the building. Marcus was glad he had studied the map of the house before going on the White Star. He held the door open, Susan and Neroon passed him by. He closed the door, seeing Zarin and a few rangers close to him. "Neroon, please join Zarin and his men. They will take you home."

"Thank you for getting me out of that rat hole." Neroon looked Marcus and Susan right in the eyes and Marcus knew how hard it must be for Neroon to extend his thanks to humans. After a quick nodding of their heads, Neroon disappeared amidst of the rangers. All of them vanished into the woods once more. Susan watched the houses burn down.

Zarin still stood next to Marcus. "I'll see you on the White Star. I've some days off and I want to spend them on Babylon 5. Until then." Zarin's voice was a bit too playful.

Susan came to the conclusion that the baffled look on Marcus' face resembled her own after he pulled one of his stunts to annoy her.

"Oh, no!" Marcus moaned at the idea of having Zarin making life even more difficult for him. It brought a grin to Susan's face. Marcus was getting that payback.

"Now you will get a taste of your own medicine, Marcus. Now you'll know how irritating you can be. "

"I don't want to interrupt anything, but there is a fight going on!" Susan added in a funny tone. This was getting out of control.

"You're correct. Now go, Marcus. I'll see you on the White Star."

Susan pushed Marcus towards the forest where the cave was hidden. Zarin started to run to the rangers and Susan and Marcus decided to get moving as well. Susan was leading the way, firing her PPG at would be attackers. Marcus, wielding his pike, knocked several Minbari guards out cold. They had nearly reached the edge of the forest as Susan got hit by a pike, thrown at her head from afar. Marcus saw the blood dripping from her temple. She dropped the gun and fell to the wet ground.

Marcus didn't repress his cry of concern. He focused on her. She was the sole important thing in his life. He kneeled down next to her. He rolled her on to her back and examined the extent of her head injury. Knowing he couldn't treat her injury he waved at Zarin to get his attention, but Zarin was already gone. Marcus decided to carry Susan to the cave, but first he had to retrieve the gun. Ratok would certainly use it as evidence that humans were involved in the rescue of Neroon. As his eyes were searching for the weapon he found himself facing a grinning Minbari guard armed with Susan's PPG.

Marcus cursed, he had been sloppy. He was making mistakes, his fear for Susan had made him forget everything the Minbari had ever taught him. He reacted with pure instinct and used his pike to knock the gun from his hands. He was only half successful. While knocking the gun from his enemy's hand, it fired.

Marcus clenched his teeth when he doubled over from the impact of the shot. He had known something bad would happen to them, the attempt to free Neroon was going far to perfect. He forced himself to use his pike to knock the Minbari of his feet. The guard was far too surprised to act. Marcus grabbed the gun, attached it to Susan's belt. He could feel the blood flowing from a wound down his leg. The dark colours of the uniform would hide the bloodstains for the time being. He knew he had to take Susan to the cave if he wanted her to survive this ordeal. He thought of a Minbari meditation chant which he used to translate to English, making it easier to concentrate on it. The meditation would make it possible for him to push the pain from his mind. He actually said the words aloud, while he gathered Susan in his arms and carried her off into the forest.

"I WILL NOT FEEL MY PAIN

PAIN MEANS DEATH

PAIN KILLS THE MIND

I WILL ALLOW MY PAIN TO PASS THROUGH MY MIND

AFTER MY PAIN HAS GONE I FIND MY MIND FREED FROM PAIN."

He repeated the words over and over again till his mind started to believe his words. The pain lessened till his entire right side and leg felt numb. In this state of mind he almost ran through the forest. All his sense of time had gone. He reached the secret cave, pushed the bushes away so he could proceed into the cave. The soft rustling of water welcomed him, there was a little well inside. Extremely careful he laid Susan down on some leaves. He checked her pulse, normal. He thanked Valen for that and then realized he had to clean and dress Susan's wound. Finally he would have to wake her, to make sure there was no brain damage. He felt the pain in his side returning and started the meditation once more. He didn't know how long he could trick his own body.

Marcus ripped off a piece of his cloak and moistened it with some water from the spring. He gently supported Susan's head while he cleaned the wound. The blood came off easily. It didn't appear to be a deep injury. His fingers lingered a moment too long on her face. He had dreamt of touching her without expecting a reprimand. He caressed her face, realized he had to stop the bleeding and ripped off another piece of cloth from his cloak and dressed the wound as well as he could manage with these limited resources.

Marcus tried to avoid thinking or looking at his own injury. The blood was still running down his leg. He pushed his hand against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but he soon realized it was in vain. He was aware of the gravity of his injuries. His only hope was that the shuttle would arrive on schedule. He estimated that the shuttle would land in about 20 minutes. He had to survive till then. Marcus had no idea how many time had passed since they made a run for it.

"What happened?"

Marcus felt an incredible joy when he heard Susan’s voice, a bit shaky, but coherent none the less. Susan's hands went to her head. The pain caused her to grimace. "What... that headache... did I really drink that much Vodka?"

"You didn't drink, you got hit by a pike some guard threw at your head." He felt relieved and thankful that she seemed all right. He leaned back against the wall of the cave and sat down. He knew once he sat, he wouldn't be able

to get back up on his own, but that didn't matter. Susan was alive and didn't seem badly injured. He carefully concealed his injury from her. There was nothing she could do to help him, so why worry her unnecessarily? He pushed his hand against the wound, trying to lessen the bleeding a bit. He knew that if he lost anymore blood he would go into shock and then Susan would find out he had been injured.

Susan pushed her body in an upright position. She felt the bruise on her temple. Except for a terrible headache, she felt fine. Slowly she took in her surroundings. It was evident they had made it to the cave. But she had no recollection of how she’d gotten here. "Did you... bring me here?" Susan watched him, sitting there. Her mind tried to tell her that something was wrong with him but in her state she didn't register it. The headache made it hard for her to concentrate.

"Yes, Neroon, Zarin... they got away. I saw how you were hit and fell to the ground. So I carried you to the cave. I checked on your injury. It does not look too serious, but you should let a physician have a look at it."

"So, you admit to not being a doctor? Could have fooled me," Susan joked. She was feeling better with every passing minute.

Marcus managed to smile weakly. " The shuttle will come for us in a few minutes. At least, I hope so. I lost track of time." Marcus sensed the pain returning, increased. His meditation chant wouldn't help him anymore. He desperately tried not to show his agony. He had become a superb actor being around her, hiding his true feelings.

 

"NO, I refuse to go. I want to be certain the humans are secure." Neroon had rejected Zarin's offer to take him back to the stronghold of the Star Riders clan. Neroon had sent a ranger instead, to carry the message home that he was free again.

Zarin realized that he was going to lose this verbal battle, had lost it already as a matter of fact. "You win. I'll take you the cave. I wanted to go there myself to pick them up now that the White Star has been driven away by the warships of the Wind Swords."

Neroon was satisfied. Zarin had given in.

 

Susan opened her eyes from a short nap. She couldn't have slumbered for more than a few minutes. She tried to stand, supporting herself by using the wall. The dizziness decreased rapidly. She carefully walked to the little spring and drank some water. Then she wondered about Marcus. He sat, huddled, on the same spot as before. Susan shrugged. It was no surprise he felt tired. She sat down again, touching the improvised bandage. She watched him sleep, he was pale...

He had carried her to the cave. He hadn't left her out there to die. She admonished herself, he would never fail her. She could always count on his strength to pull them away from trouble. She had fought side by side with many soldiers, but she had never felt as safe while fighting at Marcus' side. She suspected him of having feelings for her, stronger feelings than mere friendship. But he had not confided in her and she didn't ask. It was a silent understanding. She didn't have the courage to ask him if her suspicions were correct. She was relieved to see that he wasn't having any nightmares at this point. " Marcus, where is that damned shuttle?" Susan got worried as Marcus didn't react. Susan knew he could sleep everywhere and was sometimes hard to wake up. She decided to wait. She didn't have to wait for long. She heard two men talking in that awful Minbari language. She didn't understand a word they were saying. Her

headache seemed to have disappeared, now tension was growing. She felt the solid metal of her PPG when she pointed it at the cave's entrance. Marcus still slept. Susan wondered how a man could sleep through a possible threat.

"Susan, Marcus? Are you there?"

Susan let her breath escape when she identified Zarin's voice. "Yes," Susan lowered her gun.

Zarin entered the cave first, followed by Neroon. What was he doing here? Susan found it hard to believe that the warlord was concerned for them. So why?

Zarin astonished her again as he took her in his arms and hugged her. This was she strangest Minbari she had ever met. Even Delenn would never express her feelings this openly. It was no surprise he and Marcus got along just

great. **Marcus, I almost forgot about him!** 

Zarin noticed the bandage and started to worry.

Susan quickly reassured him she was fine. "Marcus, get up. It's time to leave," Susan said absent-mindedly.

"OH... must have dozed off..." Marcus managed to open his eyes. He couldn't recognize any of the forms hovering around him, but he knew the voices. She had asked him to get up. He tried to do so, but discovered that his body was paralyzed. He couldn't move a single muscle. He did feel a trembling sensation in his wounded side. He knew he was laying in a pool of his own blood. But Susan was alive and that was all that mattered in his feverish mind.

"Marcus, I…”

Zarin's eyes asked her to be silent and stop talking. The Minbari ranger walked over to Marcus. Neroon and Susan right behind him. "Marcus, old buddy, are you all right?"

Marcus was mumbling, but he didn't realize it.

"Marcus, what's wrong?"

Zarin's hands were all over him before Marcus knew it, examining him. When Zarin looked at his hands they were stained with warm, fresh blood.

Susan groaned. She kneeled next to Zarin and threw back his cloak. She felt the weight of the cloak, it was soaked with blood. "Damn you, Marcus!" Susan's rage showed clearly.

"Let's get him to the shuttle and assess his wounds. You can scold at him later." Zarin got rid of the cloak and took Marcus in his arms. Zarin moved fast, wanting to move the now unconsiousness Marcus to the safety of the shuttle

so he didn't see...

But Susan and Neroon did see. When Zarin picked him up, a pool of blood reamained on the spot where Marcus had been sitting. Susan staggered on her feet, why had he not told her?

"Please, do me the honour of accepting my arm for support."

Susan barely recognized Neroon's voice. It sounded so kind and gentle. She accepted his arm and Neroon lead her to the shuttle. Neroon felt how she leaned on him.

Zarin carefully laid Marcus down on the passenger seat which was turned in to a small bed by adjusting the seat. Not tilted, but horizontal as he knew humans perferred.

Susan stood next to Marcus, thinking. She had seen the wound and realized the urgency with wich it should be treated. The loss of blood being the most grave. Any moment now, he could be going into shock. Damn him, why had he kept silent?

 

Neroon, who was piloting the shuttle, looked over his shoulder to see how Marcus was doing. He did not know too much about human anatomy, but even he could tell that Marcus was in a life-threatening situation. Neroon was used to being in charge, making decisions in the best interest of his crew. He was trained to be a leader among his men and he didn't intend to stop now. " I am taking us to my home. All of you will be safe there. No one would ever consider attacking my home." Neroon didn't get any protest. They were concerned about Marcus and even Susan realized that this was unknown territory to her and that Neroon knew best to how act under these circumstances. " Zarin, could you contact the Ranger Training Center? If I remember correctly, there should be a human doctor present to treat the human rangers wounds? It will take him only 20 minutes to get to my place. Inform him of Marcus' situation so he can bring along his medical equipment. During that time, I will send a message to Delenn, perhaps she can send Doctor Franklin. I assume he has treated Marcus Cole before and could be a great help."

Zarin nodded, not surprised Neroon took control of the situation. He thought back to grasp the doctor's name. O' Flanagan, that was the doctor's name. Zarin wouldn't forget the man easily, he had treated his own and Marcus' wounds regurlary during their training.

Both Minbari began transmitting their messages, quite absorped. They forgot about Susan, depending on her to care for the injured ranger. Susan wasn' t too happy about this. She made sure Marcus remained in the improvised bed. She recognized the symptoms Marcus was showing; shaking, mumbling, the paleness of his skin. He had definitely gone into shock. She took off her uniforn jacket and put it on Marcus' chest. She knew it would hardly make a diffirence, but at least she didn't stand there idly. " Whatever you are doing there, you better hurry up!" Susan spoke loudly, addressing the two Minbari. She hoped her voice wouldn't betray the pain she felt, seeing Marcus like this.

But Zarin did hear it. He left the navigator's seat and walked to the back of the shuttle, joining Susan. "Hold on, Susan. We will reach Neroon's house in a few minutes. I have already called in a doctor. He will come as quickly as possible." Zarin put his arm gently around Susan's shoulders. " Don't worry, lass, he will make it."

Susan couldn't help laughing. A Minbari calling her lass ! "You know you did spent too much time with Marcus Cole? You even sound like him."

" I know. You should have seen his face the first time I used the word bugger." Zarin took off his cloak and covered Marcus with it.

" I hate being so useless. We can't do anything to help him." Susan was mentally kicking herself for not noticing his injury back in the cave. She had seen his paleness, but hadn't followed up on that line of thinking. She took his hand in hers and held it. It was deadly cold. " I am afraid there isn't that much time left." Susan stared at Marcus' face. Only know she realized Marcus had carried her to the cave while being mortally injured himself. How had he pulled that off? Susan concluded she didn't want Marcus to die. Well, she had wished to kick him into an airlock for some time, but this...

" We are approching our destination. I am going to land. My wife has confirmed that your doctor O' Flanagan has arrived some minutes ago. He's setting up some kind of hospital in the guest rooms." Neroon started the landing procedure. The moment the shuttle touched the ground, Zarin picked Marcus up.The wound wasn't bleeding as heavely as before, but Susan knew that it could be a bad sign, perhaps Marcus had no more blood left in his body.

The shuttle door opened and Neroon stormed outside. Susan followed Zarin every step of the way. She noticed a rather small Minbari female awaiting them, looking very calm and friendly. The Minbari woman exchanged glances with Neroon and stepped aside, whispering something in Minbari. Neroon nodded and ran towards the impressive huilding. It reminded Susan of a picture of an ancient Greek temple.

They were greeted by an human male, about 35 years old, his hair however was grey, some of the previous black colour peeking through.

"I should have known this would involve you and Marcus Cole. You always were a nuisance."

Susan watched a smile enfolding on the man's face.

"Doctor. "

"I have prepared something of a little sick room." The doctor gestured and Zarin ran into the room.

Susan saw some sort of bed, monitors and some blood substitutes already hooked up to IV’s.

“It's a good thing I know Marcus' blood type, just put him on the improvised bed."

Zarin did as he was ordered.

"You better leave the room, so I can work properly." O' Flanagan sounded like a man used to being in charge.

"No way, I am not leaving him." If O’ Flanagan wanted to play it tough, she was happy to oblige. The doctor visible disliked the answer.

"I am afraid it will be diffecult to get her out." Zarin couldn't help smiling in spite of the situation. It appeared that Susan liked Marcus. Zarin hoped that Susan knew what she was getting in to. Marcus was difficult at best. Neroon and Zarin looked one more time at the seemingly lifeless body of the ranger. "You will let us know how he is doing?"  
"Of course."

The 2 Minbari left, leaving behind Susan and O' Flanagan.

"How can I help?" Susan once more held onto Marcus' cold hand, hoping that some miracle would happen and cure him. But she didn't fool herself. She knew Marcus could die...

" I never expected to have to treat Marcus' wounds again. I was glad when he and Zarin took off."

Susan eyed the doctor. He handed her a pair of scissors. She looked up at him questionly.

" Use it to cut his clothes. We need to assess all damage."

O' Flanagan started to cut the turtle neck and Susan had no other choice then to do as she was told .As gently as she could, she cut the rest of his shirt. O' Flanagan threw the shirt on the floor and proceeded to cut Marcus' trousers into pieces. Susan stared at the body of the Ranger. Appearantly he had been in too many battles. She remembered the dimmed lights in his quarters when she had seen him in his knickers. Now in the bright light she saw the scars on his bony body. O' Flanagan got rid off his scissors and started to assess Marcus' wound.

" He got hit by a PPG?"

" Yes, mine." Susan reckognized the stunned look on O' Flanagan's face.

" I know he can be diffecult at times, but did you really find it necessary to shoot him?"

Susan smiled. " I didn't shoot him, a Minbari guard took it and shot him, though I must admit there were times I wished to kick his ass."

"I understand completely." O' Flanagan took a sterile towel and started to clean the wound to assess the damage. " You are sure you wanna stay? It won't be a pretty sight."

Susan considered her decision. " I will stay, I owe him that much."

O' Flanagan finished his examination. The wound had begun to bleed again during the probing.

" Will he make it?" Susan was not sure she wanted the answer to that question.

" I honestly don't know. He lost a tremendous amount of blood. I have to stop the bleeding before I can get him hooked on to the blood supplies."

Susan noticed the concerned look on the mans face. How she wished Stephen was here to take care off the Ranger.

" Now go and stand back, I will try to close the wound."

Susan, having had not too much medical training, could only watch. It seemed an eternity before the doc hooked him up to the infusion and got the blood running through transparant tubes. Susan watched it disappearing into Marcus' frail body.

" Can you fetch me those blankets over there?" O' Flangan swept some sweat from his brow. He had done everything he could to help Marcus. It was now up to the Ranger to pull trough. The presence of Susan surprised the doctor. He had seen no wedding rings on their fingers, yet she acted like one who cared a great deal about Marcus. Susan returned with the blankets. " Just cover him up, tuck him in." O' Flanagan wanted to see her response to his order. Susan gently put the blankets into place. Then she turned her eyes to O' Flanagan.

" I repeat, will he survive?"

" I must answer you again, I don't know.The injury is quite serious, It can be fixed, but I am more worried about his loss of blood. I don't know the amount of damage it has done. We were just in time, an hour later and he would be died."

" Anything I can do?" Susan wanted to help so badly. She had never imagined that Marcus getting mortally injured would trigger her feelings like this. She had always kept people at a distance afraid of gaining and then losing their love and affection again..

" You seem to care for him, stay, talk to him, hold his hand. It are the small things that matter. Give him the will to pull through. I will check on him regurlary. I have to go and inform Neroon about his condition. Don' t be worried something bad will happen. Should his condition rapidly decrease, my pager will go off, it's linked to the monitor's control." O' Flanagan friendly touched her arm, trying to give her some hope. " He has always been a fighter and pulled through everytime, don't give up on him yet."

The doctor left the room and Susan stayed behind. She was glad Marcus was breathing on his own. She really hated the sound of a respirator. She despaired at the lack of chairs to sit down. Finally, she sat down on the edge of Marcus' bed, careful not to touch him. It was a good thing that Marcus was unconsciousness, thus not having to experience the pain he surely had.

Now that his life was hanging in the balance she had to face him. He was a nuisance as

O' Flanagan put it but he made her laugh. It had been too long since she had considered starting a new relationship, afraid of the pain its ending would bring her. But wasn't it worse to deny love? She bitterly laughed at herself. She could admit to herself she liked Marcus a lot, perhaps even loved him, so what? Marcus was in love with another woman, he had told her.

She forced herself to stop thinking and to start talking. Talk to him, the doctor had said, make him come back. She was determined to try. Even if it meant he loved someone else than her.

" Marcus, I hope you can hear me."

She softly stroked the dark hair and froze when she discovered the dried blood had settled even there.

" Marcus, it was very sweet to carry me to that cave, but it was also very stupid not to tell me about your injury. You are so keen on helping me you forget about your own health."

Susan searched for the right words.

" You once asked me to go on a date with you and I laughed in your face.That's something I regret, you didn't deserve that. When you survive this ordeal, we will go on that date. That is if you still want to, being love with some other woman I would understand if you wanted to cancel it." Susan stopped, suddenly realizing something. "Bollocks, now you got me cursing and even babbling like you." Susan had to know something to be completely sure of her feelings. She leaned over him, bringing her lips to his and kissing him . It send a chill up her spin. She was certain now she had fallen in love with him, her body revealing to her mind what it tried to deny.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 10 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Susan wasn't alone with Marcus for long. Zarin peeked around the corner to see if he wasn't going to disturb her by entering.

 

" May I come in?"

 

He didn't want to intrude on her. He felt her need for some privacy.

 

" Yes."

 

Susan didn't mind his company. Perhaps he could.....

 

" Zarin?"

 

Susan watched in disbelief as he carried two chairs into the room.

 

" I thought you would like to sit."

 

" Thanks, Zarin."

 

Susan accepted the chair and sat down at his side. She wondered how much he had heard about her reputation, not too much she hoped. He had treated her nice, with respect and didn't seem at all intimidated by her.

 

" Is there something you want to talk to me about? You look a bit depressed. I am a good listener you must know. I had to listen to Marcus all the time."

 

He said it with a smile, jokingly. How he reminded her of Marcus when he talked like that.

 

She searched for all the courage left in her and continued.

 

" There is something I have to talk about, I can't figure it out on my own."

 

" Go ahead."

 

Zarin crossed his arms, looking her in the eye.

 

" It is about Marcus. I.....have lost a lot of people dear to be.....I don't want to lose Marcus as well."

 

Susan couldn't bring herself to tell him about her love for him.

 

" Is that all there is? You are not telling me everything."

 

His tone was calm, soothing.

 

" That is true, I.....don't know how to say it...."

 

" Try."

 

Zarin glanced at Marcus for a moment. His friend was still unconscious. He truly hoped Marcus would survive.

 

" I .... think... I am afraid.....I love him."

 

Susan sighed, there, she had said it.

 

" So what is the problem? You love him and my guess is Marcus has feelings for you too."

 

" How can you say such a thing?"

Susan was close to tears now. All these years of hiding her feelings and her needs they were surfacing now.

 

" I have seen him look at you. Marcus has never looked at a woman this way. His stupid ideal to wait for miss right was always beyond my comprehension but, I really think you could make him forget about holding on to his precious damned unicorns."

 

Susan looked at him in amazement. It was something she could have said. So Zarin didn't like this virgin stuff.?

 

" You must know I am happily married and I have a son. Marcus has no clue what he is missing. He is too romantic for his own good."

 

Zarin grinned.

 

" Marcus once told me he was in love, but I couldn't get him to tell me her name. My guess is it's you."

 

Susan shook her head in disbelief. Was she really talking to a Minbari or was it a human in disguise? This was the most extra ordinary Minbari she had ever met.

 

" I feel so helpless..I can't even talk to him."

 

Susan was through with being tough. She had been Commander Ivanova for so long that she had forgotten about being simply Susan.

 

" May I call you Susan?"

 

Zarin inquired.

 

" Yes, of course."

 

" I must say you are not quite who I expected. I heard you were though as nails, telling people you were God. I almost doubted there was a woman inside the mask of Commander Ivanova. I can see why Marcus would fall for you. I envy him."

 

Susan laughed, it's edge pointed against herself.

 

" I can't see how Marcus could love me.....I am not worthy of his love. He is the kindest and noblest man I know. He deserves someone pure, innocent, not someone like me."

 

Zarin got up from the chair and faced her.

 

" Lose the self-pity. It does not suit you. Marcus makes his own choices and if he choose you he knew why. You must learn to love yourself before you can love someone else. Marcus must have seen that too, your need to be loved. Be patient."

 

Zarin touched Marcus' brow for a moment and whispered something in Minbari.

 

" I will leave you now. Your doctor Franklin will arrive soon. I will take him to you immediately."

 

Zarin bowed slightly, all humor gone as he left the room, leaving Susan to face her own demons.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Susan decided to challenge her demons. She remembered her mother, Talia....all the other people who had been kind to her and had died.She had punished herself for their deaths. A child of 4 years old had no means to stop her mother from comitting suicide.Talia.....her betrayal had hurt her deeply, hurt her almost to death. A living death, she walked, breathed, worked, but wasn't really alive. She was still punishing herself, afraid to cause someone elses death.

But then Marcus Cole came into her life.Always cheerfull, witty.The truth was he reminded her of how she could have lived her life. The crew feared her, they were annoyed by Marcus, but they liked the guy.

She thought back to when she was a child and her mother still lived, she had been innocent and lovable. She stared at Marcus. He had brought her back from the dead, showing her life could be fantastic. Was she imagening things or wasn't he that deadly pale anymore? She was afraid to let hope in to her heart. There was still the possibllity he could die. Then she made a promise to herself.

 

** I will try to live again even if it means getting hurt in the proces.If Zarin is right and Marcus loves me, I will give us a chance.**

 

She fought back her tears. Not now, not here. She had to be strong, for his sake.

 

" Susan, I am so glad I am here."

 

Stephen Franklin entered the room, accompanied by O' Flanagan. Although his first look was at Marcus, he walked over to her.

 

" Are you allright? You look exhausted. And what is that bandage doing around your head?"

" I am fine, Stephen. It's Marcus you should worry about."

She could see Stephen' surprise at her mellowness. Hell, even she had trouble believing she was in touch with her heart and emotions after all these years.

 

" I heard of his wound. Patrick already filled me in."

 

Doctor O' Flanagan nodded. He checked the readings, Stephen watching over his shoulder.

 

" Looks quite good. The blood loss should be compensated for by now. You are free to examine the wound, Stephen."

 

Stephen took that offer and pulled back the blankets, peeked under Marcus' bandages.

 

" You did a great job, Patrick, couldn't have done it better myself."

 

He tucked Marcus in and went over to Susan.

 

" If you would excuse me. I haven't found Neroon yet. I know I leave Marcus in very capable hands."

 

They watched him leave.

 

" Now let me have a look at your wound."

 

Stephen sat down next to her, expecting a verbal scolding. He wanted to add " and no arguments" but Susan remained silent.

 

" Susan, something wrong?"

 

" Everything, Stephen and nothing."

 

" I am afraid that headwound is more serious as I thought."

 

Stephen wasn't used to a friendly Susan Ivanova.

 

" Don't worry, Stephen. I just realized what a big mess I made of my life. Tell me, do you consider me a friend of yours?"

 

" Now where is that coming from? Off course I do."

 

Stephen dressed the wound with surgically clean bandages. It was nothing serious.

 

" I need to tell you, I can't keep it inside any longer."

 

Stephen was now getting truly concerned.

 

" I love Marcus Cole.This whole incident made me realize it. I have treated him so cruel."

 

Stephen had trouble reckognizing the Susan he was now facing. Did she really say that?

 

" So, he wins after all."

 

" What?"

 

Susan saw no sense in that remark.

 

" Marcus once told me he wanted a chance with you. But you made quite clear you weren't interested. It wouldn't surprise me if he kept on trying making you noticing him, still loving you."

 

Susan was speechless.This was the second person to point out to her that Marcus had feelings for her.Could it be true?

 

" Bugger......Bollocks.....where am I?"

 

Susan jumped from her seat as she heard his voice, terribly weak, but his voice none the less.

She saw his eyes, still closed, his mouth twitching a bit. He was alive, she got the second chance she never dared to hope for.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 11 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Susan was mentally struggling to reach a decision. She desperately wanted to hold him, assure him that he was safe with her, but on the other side she was afraid that she was not yet ready to face him. She was scared she would start to cry and she didn't want him to see her crying after he rescued her.

 

She had to resolve this before he opened his eyes. She quickly walked away from him, standing just behind the doorway, able to hear every word that would be spoken. She was not ready, not yet. She pleaded with her eyes. Telling Stephen not to reveal her presence to Marcus. Stephen looked astonished, but respected her decision nonetheless.

 

" Marcus, I am glad you made it. How do you feel, buddy?"

 

Stephen leaned over him, taking some readings.Marcus opened his eyes. Stephen could see that Marcus wasn't able to focus yet.

 

" I.... feel...cold......"

 

Marcus had trouble speaking. His eyes closed again.

 

" Susan....is she....alive?"

 

Marcus' eyes flung open and looked at Stephen with a frightening intensity.

 

" She is fine, you don't have to worry about her. Her head injury isn't serious.It should only give her some headaches.But you are a different case. How did you manage to get shot this time?"

 

" That's something we also would like to know."

Zarin and O' Flanagan entered the room using the second entrance.

 

Zarin went to Marcus' side. O' Flanagan checked the results on the monitors and stopped the blood transfusion.

 

" Well,... "

 

Marcus tried to stay awake, but his need for sleep was overwhelming.

" They.... wounded.... the Commander....and...grabbed....her gun....I tried....to get it back.....that was when....he fired.....I couldn't....leave the weapon...behind.....they would know.....humans were involved...."

 

Marcus' voice trembled.

 

" That is what I thought. You were lucky Neroon was determined to pick you up personally. Otherwise you might have bled to death."

 

Zarin held Marcus' hand tightly.

 

" I was afraid we had lost you. We even had to call in good old doctor O' Flanagan."

 

Zarin noticed Marcus' grin.

 

" He will never get rid off us."

 

They all laughed.

 

" I recommend you all leave now. I have some tests I need to run on Marcus. I estimate that he will be in bed for at least a week, but that could be longer."

 

O' Flanagan watched them leave, then turned towards his patient.

 

" How are you feeling, Marcus?"

" I am tired."

 

" That is to be expected."

 

Marcus was no longer able to keep his eyes opened. But there was one question he needed answered. Stephen had not given him enough information about Susan.

 

" How is ....the Commander doing?"

 

Marcus decided not to call her Susan. He knew she wouldn't like that.

 

" She is doing well."

 

O' Flanagan gazed in her direction. Susan tried to hide even more.

 

" Can I see hear? I .....want to know.....she is unharmed.."

 

" You are not going anywere in the condition you are in. I will ask her to visit you."

 

Marcus didn't reply, he was sleeping again. His breathing steady and deep.

Susan came out of hiding. Reassuring herself that Marcus was slumbering, she approached the bed. She felt O' Flanagan eyes resting on her.

 

" I got cold feet, fear. I am not quite used to the idea that I love him."

 

O' Flanagan made her side down at Marcus' side.

 

" Marcus will be out for quite a while. I suggest you get some sleep yourself. I arranged a room for you next to Marcus' . When you wake up, tell him."

 

O' Flanagan didn't wait for permission to proceed. He took her arm and led her to her room. She was relieved to see they had fixed that damned tilted bed. It would stay horizontal.

She allowed the doctor to put her to bed. She pulled the blankets up to her chin. She was so sleepy. Within seconds her mind went off to the land of dreams. O' Flanagan watched her for a second, making sure she wasn't faking being asleep. When he was satisfied, he left to look in on Marcus.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Susan dreamt. She was on board of the White star. Sheridan had sent her and Marcus to signal Babylon 5 when the Shadows came out of Hyperspace. She had just come of from her watch and had to shout at Marcus to wake him up. It was then when he had said that line in Minbari; nu san felanni an alys vedron. She still wondered what those words meant. She suspected at

the time that he didn't give her the correct translation of those words.

Then she had said she wanted a big four poster bed and he admitted he liked big four poster beds. She could have sworn he was flirting with her. Her mind had warned her not to encourage him any futher, he would only get hurt in the process.

 

" Susan?"

 

Susan was awake immediately, the trained warrior in her responded to any possible treat.

She saw Zarin standing in her room. He eyed a bit troubled.

 

" Something wrong with Marcus?"

Susan's heart almost froze from fear.

 

" No, he is okay. I heard you talking in your sleep, in Minbari."

 

He had a very odd, almost funny expression on his face.

 

" What did I say?"

 

Susan hoped it wasn't something too personal to her.

 

" Nu san felanni an alys vedron."

 

Susan sat up straight. Zarin could translate it for her.

 

" Do you know what it means?"

 

' Certainly, it means; you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Quite a compliment to receive, Susan."

 

" So he lied to me on the White star ! "

 

" I beg your pardon?"

 

Zarin was confused at this point.

 

" Marcus told me that it meant something completly different, like; my words are inadequate to express the burden of my heart. Something like that."

 

Zarin laughed.

 

" Yes, that's Marcus. Never trust him."

 

" Thank you Zarin, for the translation. I think I am ready to see Marcus now."

 

Susan looked at her watch and realized she had been asleep for 7 hours.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Two doctors is too much... it isn't fair......you are double teaming......."

 

Susan smiled when she heard Marcus scolding the two doctors.

 

" Come on Marcus, You can't seriously expect us to give you permission to walk out of here, in the shape you are in."

 

Susan gathered all her courage and new found hope and walked in to the room.

 

O" Flanagan and Stephen noticed her right away. Marcus did not, cause she approached him from behind.

 

" I really need a drink, will you join me, Patrick?'

 

Marcus saw the wicked smiles on their face.

 

" You stay in bed or I will ask Neroon to tie you down to it."

 

They both left the room, Stephen blinked at Susan.

 

" Stupid, doctors, they......think they are........in charge...."

 

Marcus was mumbling, feeling helpless. He decided not to take their abuse anymore and attempted to get out of bed. But he stopped right away, crumbling under the excruciating pain emanating from his side.

 

" Bugger....."

 

Susan held back her tears.She reminded herself there was no need for them. Marcus would recover just fine.

 

" Marcus?"

 

Her voice startled him, he froze.

 

" Susan, is that you?"

 

" Yes."

 

Susan moved to his bed, taking her place by his side once more. She sat on a chair, watching, gauging his reaction to her presence.

 

Marcus stared at her.

 

" You are not badly injured?"

 

" No, I only had some headaches and they are gone by now."

 

For the first time since they knew eachother Susan took her time to read his eyes. She saw love in his eyes. Zarin and Stephen had been right. The firm stare made Marcus start to blush.

 

" Why didn't you tell me about your injury?'

 

" There was nothing you could do to help me. You had to deal with your own head wound."

 

Marcus couldn't stop looking at her. Something about her was different, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She seemed friendlier than normally.

 

" I want to thank you for saving my life.If it had not been for you I would be dead now."

 

" I would lay my life down for you."

 

Marcus spoke before really realizing what those words meant.He averted his eyes, giving Susan the chance to ignore that remark.

 

" I know you would."

 

Susan whispered it, not taking her eyes of his face. She thought about this man in front of her.They had been playing this game for so long it had become second nature to both of them.They insinuated something and then stepped away from it, using humor.

Susan was tired of this game. They had already lost so much time. In her mind she repeated the sentence Zarin had taught her before he left.

 

" Nu san mallana an alys vedron"

 

" No, you got that wrong....."

 

Marcus wanted to rectify her mistake, but Susan laid her fingers over his mouth to shut him up. It worked. He looked at her in amazament.

 

" No mistake. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.Not only your looks but also your noble and kind soul are beautiful."

 

Marcus felt her fingers on his lips. He had trouble comprehending what was going on here.

 

" You lied to me. On the White Star you told me I was the most beautiful woman you had ever met and I didn't understand what it meant. I should have asked Lennier or Delenn to tell me, but I think I was too afraid to hear what it really meant."

She removed her fingers and covered his hand with them.

 

" Susan..."

 

For the first time since she had known him he was utterly lost for words.

He was still weak from the loss of blood and his mind was telling him he was dreaming, not being awake.Which seemed to make a lot of sense. He couldn't imagine Susan being so open with him.

 

" It's all right, Susan. Why don't the both of us get some sleep.We can talk later."

 

A bit insecure he caringly patted her right hand. Marcus felt exhaustion taking over and didn't resist.

 

Susan let go of her tears seeing his eyes close. The fool had not been listening to her. She was trying to tell him she loved him and he patted her hand and wished her a good nights rest !

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 12 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Susan watched him sleep for a little while. She was tormenting her soul to find the right way to tell him about her feelings. She obviously had to wait a little longer till his mind wasn't this foggy anymore The waiting would be hard on her.

 

" I hope I am not interrupting but could I have a word with you?"

 

Susan recognized the small Minbari female she had seen yesterday during their arrival. Susan walked over to the door where the woman was waiting for her.

 

" I am Sanada, Neroons wife. I hoped you would do me the honor of seeing to your needs. .After all you are our guest."

 

Sanada sounded sincer. She was small, but Susan could feel her strong will. She doubted Neroon was wearing the pants in their marriage. Sanada took hold of her arm and led her into the corridor.

 

" I thought a bath could do no harm, so I have taken the liberty of preparing one. I also saw to it that you would get new clothes."

Susan wanted to protest, but Sanada had already pushed her into the bath room. Susan blinked her eyes. The bath- tub took up more than half the room.She felt the warmth coming from the water, welcoming her.

 

" You take off your uniform and I will see it cleaned for you."

 

Susan realized she didn't have a choice. Sanada was as determined as Delenn could be to see her will was done.Susan undressed. Sanada collected the uniform and gestured at the bath-tub.

 

" Please take your time.I will return to you with some clean clothes."

 

Susan resigned and climbed in to the bath- tub. She smelled a sweet fragrance, it helped her to relax a bit. The water was warm and lulled her almost into sleep. Only now she realized how tired she was. She had dreamt of taking a bath like this one. On Babylon 5 were only those metalic showers. Cold to the touch and not really inviting to stay there for a long time.

She let the warm water caress her body. It felt so good, she felt like a woman, not a commanding officer.

 

" I have your clothes."

 

Sanadas voice hurled her back to reality. Sanada held out a towel and Susan dried her skin, still a bit slow from the combortable warmth.Susan almost got a heart attack when she saw her new clothes. It was a dress, apparantly made of a silk like material in brown and red colors. She hesistantly felt the fabric. It was almost an erotic feeling when she slipped into the dress. She had never before felt anything like it on her skin.

 

"May I compliment you? It looks like it was made for you."

 

Susan had to admit it fitted perfectly.

 

" May I attend to your hair? It looks like it could need some combing. Please sit down."

 

Susan had given up to protest. Neroon's wife would make her do whatever she wanted her.

Susan felt the comb running through her hair.

 

" How did you get that comb? Minbari don't use it?"

" I had it made for you while you were sleeping."

 

Susan was amazed.

 

" You are Neroon's wife?"

 

" Yes, that honor is mine. I heard you don't like him that much."

 

There was no accusation in Sanada's voice.

 

" Well, he tried to kill Delenn and almost succeeded in killing Marcus."

 

" I understand."

 

Sanada put the comb down and looked at her guest in the mirror.

 

" It is quite a transformation."

 

Susan hardly recognised the woman in the mirror. The dress softened her figure and her loose hair made her look younger. All harsh lines seemed to have disappeared from her face.

 

" You look wonderful."

 

Sanada complimented her. Susan felt a bit embarrassed. This woman had treated her so friendly and she had told her she couldn't stand her husband.

" Thank you... for this. I ...am grateful to you and Neroon."

 

It was the truth.

 

" I am glad I could help you, now go and rest. Will you and Marcus do us the honor to dine with us when he feels up to it?"

 

" Yes, thank you."

 

Susan shook her head in disbelief. The soft disposition of Sanada seemed to have rubbed off on her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Susan was on her way back to Marcus' room when she encountered Zarin and Stephen.

It was Stephen who seemed nailed to the floor when he recognized her.

 

" Susan, is that you?"

 

A bit embarrassed she nodded to confirm it.

 

" You look gorgeous. I think I have never before seen you in a dress."

 

Stephen smiled. Zarin looked at her in an all-knowing way.

 

" He is right, the dress suits you."

 

" Thank you."

 

Susan couldn't help blushing under their admiring glares. She was surprised at her own reaction. Normally she would have scolded at them, threatening to hurt them really bad if they told anyone about this. Now she had to admit she liked the attention.

Zarin and Stephen sensed her embarrassment and walked on. Susan pulled herself together and resumed her walk.

 

" Marcus is a lucky fellow."

 

Susan was only just able to catch that sentence. It brought a smile on her face.

 

 

" You can't make me eat it. You know how it tastes...."

 

She heard Marcus protest.

 

" Come on Marcus. I know Flarn isn't that tasty but you have to eat something. Besides the food supplies from your station are on their way and I know you have eaten Flarn quite a number of times during your training. So stop the wincing at eat it."

 

Susan identified the second voice as O' Flanagans. She entered the room.

 

" Perhaps I can help?"

 

Susan grinned looking forward to force feed Marcus. She had tried to eat Flarn once and she definetely hated it. It had no taste at all.

 

" All Right. You give it a try, I have more things to do than to listen to him"

 

O' Flanagan went outside. Siusan approached him, quite confident in her new clothes. She saw the astonished look on his face. The dress followed her every move, accentuating her body..

 

" Susan.....you look....breath-taking."

 

Marcus closed his eyes, trying to add this picture to his memory so he would never forget. He had never seen her looking so lovely before. Susan sat down and held the bowl with Flarn in her hands.

 

" Open your mouth and no arguments."

 

Marcus follwed her orders. While she fed him he couldn't take his eyes of her. Finally the bowl was empty and Marcus sighed.

 

" Was that so bad?"

 

" It tastes horrible and you know it."

 

Susan nodded. Marcus would never change, at least she hoped so.

 

" What do you think of my new outfit? It feels so crazy to wear a dress but Neroon's wife was quite persistent."

 

'You should wear dresses more often, Susan."

 

" You are feeling better?"

Susan wanted to change the subject and discuss their relationship once more. He seemed much more focused at the moment.

 

" A bit. O' Flanagan is a good doctor, but he and Stephen together are bit too much to handle I am afraid."

 

" Yes, they both like to nag."

 

Susan couldn't help smiling. Marcus felt vulnerable, lying in his improvised bed, still hooked up to some machines. He had begged O' Flanagan and Stephen to release him from all those terrible beeping sounds but they had only laughed and told him he should get used to it cause he was not getting out of here for at least a week.. Susan tried to find a way to bridge their conversation to the one they had yesterday. There was only one way she knew how she do that.

 

" Nu san mallana an alys vedron."

 

She observed his reaction. He looked speechless, searching for an response.

 

" I told you yesterday you pronounced it wrong, didn't I?"

Marcus searched his memory. He felt like having a deja vu. What was it about yesterday that had shocked him?

 

Susan leaned forward, resting her elbow on the edge of the bed.

 

" No, I meant it yesterday and I mean it now. You are beautiful."

 

Marcus was feeling scared, Susan looked at him as she had never done before.

 

" Are you having a fever? You should rest. You are defenitely not acting in a normal way."

 

Susan pushed back a lock of his hair that had fallen into his eyes. Marcus almost cringed at her touch.

 

" I have no fever. You should listen more carefully. I am trying to tell you something."

 

" What? I don't understand."

 

Marcus sensed her fingers caressing his face, neck. This was confusing!

 

" Why don' t you tell me who you are in love with? And I promise to reveal a secret to you. Fair deal, I guess."

 

Marcus was alarmed now, he wanted to run but was confined to the bed. She had him cornered and she knew it.

 

" Why do you want to know? What is it to you?"

 

Marcus was stalling, hoping someone would come to his rescue.

 

" Tell me, Marcus."

 

Susan recognised his stalling and was determined to see this through.

 

" I...can't tell you....even if I had the courage to do so."

 

Marcus was lost, looking into her marvellous green eyes.

 

" Is she in this room?"

 

Susan lost her patience, why did he have to be so damned shy? ** You like him being shy, being noble that's why you have fallen in love with him** Great, just what she needed, her heart reminding her of that.

 

" Yes."

 

Marcus was in a panic now. She knew! She had discovered his secret love for her, but how? He had told no one. Or had he told some one during his feverish sleep?

 

" You love me."

 

Susan stated the fact calmly, enjoying his little panic.

 

" I...am afraid I love you, please don't punish me....I will never mention it to any one again."

 

He was babbling again, afraid for his remaining life.

 

" Oh, but I want you mention it again. I want you to tell me you love me."

 

Marcus looked at her, bewilderd. She was making no sense at all to him.Susan took pity on him and leaned even more towards him.

 

" Because then I can answer you that I love you also."

 

Susan didn't wait for him to start raving again and kissed him gently on the mouth. It woke a passion in her she had never felt before. She could feel his insecurity when her lips met his.

She didn't want to end the kiss but she felt Marcus trying to get away from her.

 

" What's wrong?'

 

" My ... wound...."

 

" Sorry."

Susan had not realized she was hurting him, her passion had almost taken over good judgement. Marcus looked at her, doubt and hope visible on his face.

 

" You are serious?"

 

" You are a hard man to convince, Marcus Cole. Let me try to convince you once more."

 

Again she kissed him, making sure she stayed clear of his injury. He responded very slowly, but Susan could feel the wave of love that was encircling her quickly. This was heaven. She didn't want to part from him. When she released his lips his breathing had become haggard.

 

" I have dreamt of this moment. I dreaded to tell you I loved you. I was afraid you would laugh in my face, demolish my heart and would let me go on with my life like...."

 

" Marcus, don't go there. It is out in the open now and as a matter of fact we have a whole week to get used to it. You need to recover and I will be there to help you. I promise"

 

Marcus lifted his left hand and tenderly stroke her hair.

 

" You are amazing. I almost gave up on you, but my heart told me to go on. I can't live without you.You make me complete. You are the other half of my soul."

" You should be a poet, not a Ranger."

 

Susan was no longer able to hold back her tears. She had risked it all and gained so much.Was it possible that there was an amount of happiness set aside for her in life?

 

" I love you."

 

Those three little words were all they needed to say to eachother.

 

" Now go to sleep. I will stay and guard your dreams."

Susan suddenly remebered his nightmares and wanted to ask him about them, but he had already drifted of to sleep. That question could wait till later. She continued to caress his hair till she fell asleep also, her head resting on his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 13 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

" What?"

 

Susan was startled by some cries which woke her from the peaceful sleep she was enjoying.The source of the screams being in front of her.

 

" Marcus, wake up, you are having a bad dream!"

 

Marcus was trying to get out of bed, but Susan's soft but resolute grip held him in place. Susan was worried the wound might open again now that he was moving around so much.

Marcus was able to leave the world of his nightmares, holding on to Susan in the midst of his terror. He opened his eyes and found her holding his arms. He suddenly remembered Susan had witnessed once before one of his struggles with these nightmares and knowing Susan she would want some answers.

 

" I'm okay, Susan."

 

Marcus relaxed, leaning back into the cushions. Susan pulled the blankets back in place. She didn't want him to catch a cold, he was only dressed in some medgown Stephen had brought with him.

 

" What is haunting you so badly?"

 

Susan slipped on to the edge of the bed and sat down. She looked him in the eye.

 

" Marcus, you can tell me your fears.I won't betray you. I love you. Please tell me what is causing these nightmares."

 

Marcus heard her begging tone, but was ashamed.

" If I tell you, you will loathe the sight of me."

 

" I could never do that, Marcus, trust me. Confide in me."

 

Marcus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This could change everything. She would hate him when she knew....

 

" I was raised on the Arisia mining colony. I had an older brother, Will. He joined the Rangers and returned to warn me to leave the colony and take my parents with me. I didn't believe him."

 

Marcus pauzed, unable to continue.

 

" Tell me everything, Marcus."

 

Susan pressed him to go on.

 

" I told Will he was seeing ghosts, these Shadows only existed in his mind, the Rangers having brain washed him. Then, the next evening he left to visit some friends, he warned me one last time. I didn't listen......."

 

Marcus opened his eyes, he had to see her reaction when she heard of his shame.

 

" The Shadows attacked that night, they aimed their attack at the valley. My brother was there. I ran, trying to find him amidst of burning houses. Burning, screaming people, men, women I had known my entire life.....I managed to find him. He was badly wounded. He ....died in my arms...When I got home I found the dead bodies of my parents."

 

Susan saw the tears flowing down his face. She wanted to comfort him, but realized he had not yet told her everything.

 

" I joined the Rangers as was his last wish. In reality I just wanted to die. I had to pay for my families death. I was the one who had caused their deaths. I was the one who choose not to listen to my brothers warning."

 

Susan wiped away his tears using her fingers.She was on the brink of crying herself, seeing him in such much pain.

 

" Now, you know...I am a murderer and in my dreams I am reminded of my shame. It's my punishment."

 

Susan let him finish. Now she knew what was causing him so much hurt. She cradled his head in her arms, stroking his hair.

 

" So you hold yourself responsible for their deaths?"

" I am."

 

Marcus spoke with an alarming certainty.

 

Susan gently kissed one of his tears away. It tasted bitter. He looked at her filled with agony.

 

" Marcus., It wasn't your fault the Shadows attacked that night. You didn't order them to do so.

And for your brother, he was a Ranger and knew the danger the Shadows posed. You couldn't have prevented anything, Will couldn't prevent the attack, so how could you have done that? Were you thinking of taking them on on your own?"

 

The words came easily to Susan, not knowing were they originated from. ** Your heart! **

 

" You had to suffer a great deal, let it go, Marcus. Let your parents go, remember them in your heart, not in your nightmares. And for your brother, I know he would be proud of the man you have become. Take some pride in that. You have many friends. Let the past be the past and look towards the future. You need to let your soul heal."

 

Marcus was in awe. Actually starting to believe her.

 

" You are my salvation, Susan. In more way than one I owe you my life."

 

Susan smiled. She had thought it impossible but she loved him even more after his revelation.

 

Susan took a decision and slid in to the bed, holding him in her arms. Marcus draped his arm round her, feeling a sting of pain coming from his injured side. Susan held him close,

 

" Let's get back to sleep now. And only fun dreams are allowed, no more nightmares."

 

She joked, feeling the need to lighten his spirit a bit.

 

" Then, I will dream of you."

 

Marcus, feeling safe and tired slipped back into sleep. Susan remained at his side, awake, pondering.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Neroon and Zarin were on their way to meet Sanada. They had a lot to discuss.

 

" Ratok is proving hard to deal with."

 

Zarin tried to come up with an acceptable alternative to Neroon's dilemma.

 

" When I am finished with him..."

 

Neroon's voice sounded omnious.

 

They were walking through the corridors to the conference room.

 

" This is getting absurd. This is the second time within one human year that I am challenged to Denn-sha."

 

Neroon was a bit more agitated than he tried to show. One hour ago Ratok had sent a messenger to challenge Neroon to a duel to the death.

 

" He is not thinking straight. I can defeat him easily. He is not that good at the pike.Durhann was not pleased with his performances during the trails."

 

" So, you will accept the challenge?"

" I have to."

 

Neroon was distracted from their conversation when Sanada entered the room. She walked towards him, bowing slightly. Neroon loved his wife and his three daughters who he had ordered to be taken to a much safer place.He distrusted Ratok and didn't want to endanger his children.

 

" Sanada, you know?"

 

" I heard, my loved one.You will accept of course."

 

Neroon admired his wifes strength, she would always support him. The two of them were evenly matched, though Sanada won most of their discussions. She had opposed him when he went to B5 to kill Delenn. That time she had lost their argument.

 

" I will make the necessary arrangements. Where will it take place?"

" Ratok has chosen the ruins of T' akar. We will meet at sunrise."

 

Sanada nodded.

 

" You will win. Justice is on your side."

 

There was no doubt in her voice.Neroon embraced her.

 

" You are so strong, Sanada, you should be the warrior."

 

" I respectfully decline.I am only a weak female."

 

" The one who believes you are weak is a fool, or am I wrong Zarin?"

 

" I have to agree with your husband, Sanada.You are much more dangerous than the pike Neroon wields. I would never underestimate you."

 

Sanada gracefully accepted the compliment, then returned to business. Neroon needed to be updated on their guests.It was a sacred task to see to the needs of others who were in pain or need.

 

" The Ranger is making a good recovery. He will be on his feet in a week's time. The commander is keeping him company.I think they are greatly suited for eachother."

 

" You match maker, you would love to get them together.You are not to mingle with their feelings, you understand?"

 

" As my lord wishes."

 

On Sanada's face was a crocked smile to be seen. It wasn't a privilege of humans to bend the truth a little. She had promised nothing to Neroon. In her heart she knew Neroon wouldn't mind if she could arrange a human marriage.

 

Zarin watched the verbal exchange with humor. He had always thought Neroon would turn out to be a bastard, after all he tried to kill Delenn and Marcus. But Zarin had to admit he felt quite at home in Neroon's stronghold. He hoped Neroon would win the Denn-sha, the battle to death

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zarin wanted to pay his friend a little visit, he had been neglecting Marcus. But he wanted to give Susan a chance to spend some time with him. The lights in the improvised med lab were dimmed, but he could see them lying in bed, together. Marcus' face was still a bit wet from the tears he had shed. Zarin knew of his nightmares.He had shared a room with Marcus during their training. It wasn't normal that Rangers slept seperately, but Marcus had kept everybody awake with his screams for his brother. So, it was decided by Durhann himself that Zarin and Marcus would share a room away from the dorm; Zarin being the best friend Marcus had got. Zarin needed all his patience when his sleep was interrupted once again by Marcus' screams. He was relieved Marcus had found some else to share his pain with. He sneaked away. After all these years he spent with humans he still couldn't understand why they tempted death by sleeping horizontally.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 14 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Susan was the first to wake. She felt his warm body next to hers. Marcus was holding her rather tightly in his sleep. She cherished this moment of silence and kept staring at his face. When had he become so damned important to her? Hell, she hadn't even complained when John told her they were sent off on this mission together. Hey, wait a moment! Could it be that he and Delenn had figured them out?. Did they sent the two of them together on this mission on purpose? But that would have to wait till later. Marcus. Thinking of him sent butterflies all through her stomach. She couldn't bear the thought she had come so close to losing him.

 

" Hello, darling. Thinking about anything in particular?"

His voice took her by surprise. She had been so lost in thought she had not realized he had woke up. There was a huge grin on his face. His grip on her got even tighter.

 

" Us. Would you do me a favor?"

 

" What do you want me to do?"

Marcus looked at her curiously His mind was still having trouble confirming this was really happening.

 

" Pinch me."

 

" Pinch you?"

 

" Yeah, I am still having problems believing we are together now."

 

Marcus' grin seemed to grow even bigger. He experienced it the same way, but he was happy to oblige her. He pinched her in her arm, quite hard and awaited her reaction.

 

" Ah, not that hard.I thought you loved me."

 

Pretending to be offended, she rubbed her arm. But she couldn't keep the smugg smile of her face.

 

" Sorry."

 

Marcus didn't appear to be that sorry, still smiling at her. Susan stretched and felt completely rested.She hadn't slept this well in a long time.

 

" So, how did you sleep, did the nightmare return?"

Marcus seemed to be a bit embarrassed at that remark.

 

" Tell me, Marcus.You are hiding something."

 

" Well. I told you I would dream of you and so I did."

 

Marcus face turned a lovely red.

 

" Are you blushing?"

 

In a playfull mood Susan poked him in his chest.

 

" Well, let's say you didn't wear that much in my dream."

 

"It seems your body and mind are telling you you shouldn't remain a virgin much longer.Well, that can be arranged."

 

Susan enjoyed reminding him of his unicorn status too much.She knew it, but she didn't know any other man he could be a virgin at an age of 30 plus. She wanted to harass him a bit more, but her nose smelled something terribly familiar to her.

" I smell coffee!"

 

Susan got out of bed, tracking the scent with her nose. At that point Stephen and Zarin entered the little sick room. Both of them were carrying a tray.

 

" The food supplies I ordered finally got her, thanks to Delenn.There are advantages to being in a major secret organization."

 

Zarin put his tray down on one of the two chairs.Susan grabbed the mug filed with real coffee right from under his nose. Marcus watched her drink it. She closed her eyes when she took her first sip.

 

" Marcus, we got something for you too.I even managed to get hold of some Earl Grey and you can thank Stephen you are allowed to have it. Patrick wanted to put you on a foodplan, but Stephen told him not to do it. So, here you are."

 

Zarin saw the joyfull look on Marcus' face when he discovered the tea. The tray was put on the side of the bed so he could help himself.

 

" Great, you even arranged for some sandwiches."

 

Susan, being very hungry appeared to attack the food. The Minbari had offered her some Flarn but he stomach made her turn done the offer. Marcus managed to eat some sandwiches and then stopped. All of them noticed the hungry look on her face.

" Be my guest."

 

Carefull not to upset his wound Marcus handed her the remaining sandwiches.

 

" You are an angel."

 

Susan ate them right away.

 

" Hey, slow down, there is more where that came from. Delenn send a hell of a lot more."

 

Zarin stifled a smile.

 

At last, Susan seemed to have eaten enough.She finished her coffee and looked at them, quite content.

 

" I really needed that."

 

" We noticed."

 

Marcus tried to stretch his muscles, but was stopped when he felt a flash of pain coming from his side. But to be honest he had expected to feel a lot worse.

 

" You are healing quickly, Marcus.I will unhook you from the controls.But you are not leaving that bed, understood?"

 

Stephen was still amazed how fast Marcus seemed to get his old shape back. This was the third time his wounds should have killed him.Stephen determined to examine Marcus more closely when they got back to Babylon 5. What was it that made Marcus heal so quickly?

 

Marcus was relieved to find out that the last iv was getting out.

 

" Will that irritating beeping also stop?'

 

" Yes, Marcus."

 

Stephen got the last iv out and Marcus felt a lot more comfortable.

 

" You promise to stay in bed?"

 

Marcus suddenly looked at Zarin, very much alert.

 

" Something going on you don't want me to know?"

 

Zarin forced a smile onto his face. He couldn't tell Marcus about the duel that was going to take place in 2 hours time. He knew Marcus well enough to realize Marcus would want to be present.

 

" Nothing. You get better and don't irritate the good doctor too much. Susan, can we talk for a moment outside?'

 

Marcus waited till they had left the room and then exploded.

 

" I knew it. Zarin is keeping me in the dark for some reason."

 

He turned to Stephen, having found a victim to interrogate. Stephen, however, was grinning.

 

" Forget about it, I am not telling you anything and before you make your first attempt at cross-examining you I must warn you. I can hook you up to the machines again."

 

Stephen had talked to Zarin and the Ranger had showed him some ways to get back at Marcus. Stephen liked the way Marcus was looking at him, in absolute shock.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

" You were smart to keep this from Marcus. I don't know what he would do, but he would get involved somehow."

 

Susan agreed completely with Zarin, if Marcus discovered Neroon would take on Ratok, it would be very hard to keep him in bed.

 

" I'll accompany Neroon. I hope everything will go smooth. Ratok will try some foul tricks. I am sure of that. So, I have sent a message to master Durhann."

 

" Wait.I know that name. Isn't that the one who taught all of you how to use that stupid stick? A gun would decide the fight in a heart beat."

 

" Marcus told me you and his pike didn't get along."

 

Zarin laughed. Susan joined in.

 

" So how does Durhann fit in?"

" The rules are very specifiec concerning Denn-Sha when two clan leaders are involved. Durhann will act as a referee."

 

" Is is really a fight to do death?"

Susan remebered the state Marcus had been in after that fight. Three broken ribs, severe concussion...

 

" Well, technically speaking yes, but again because they are clan leaders no. The winner will have earned the right to claim leadership of the Warrior caste and the loser will be banned to a moon orbiting Minbar. The loser will live the rest of his life in the penal colonoy."

 

" That doesn't sound well for Neroon if he loses."

 

" Don't worry. I think Neroon could even beat Durhann and Durhann is the best warrior Minbar has to offer."

 

Susan understood now how important this fight was.

 

" I will do all I can to keep Marcus in bed."

 

Zarin believed her but he also knew Marcus' obstinacy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marcus waited impatiently for Stephen to leave. He didn't trust Zarin. The Minbari Ranger

was hidding something and Marcus was determined to find out what it was.

He checked whether he was alone in the sick room. He had seen Stephen working at the computer system and Minbari computers were all linked together.He had to use that if he wanted to satisfy his curiousity.

He managed to get his legs to the floor. His left side ached but he could handle that pain.

Slowly he walked towards the computer and started to hit some buttons. He was a master in hacking computers. He thanked Valen he was fluent in Minbari and gained access to the main system.First he checked all messages. His and Susan's arrival were loged, but he searched on, knowing IT had to be somewhere. He listened closely. Great, Susan and Zarin were still talking. Marcus feared his punishment, should Susan find out he had left his bed. He felt a bit dizzy and his side ached, but he had felt much worse when Neroon gave him that beating. Marcus couldn't understand why Stephen and Susan had to treat him like baby that much

 

" Ah, I have got it."

 

Marcus read Ratoks challenge to Denn- Sha, addressed to Neroon. The ruines of T' Akar at sunrise. If his instincts were correct that sunrise would be very soon.The distance from Neroons house to those ruines was very short. They wouldn't even need a shuttle. It was a mere walk of 10 minutes. He didn't doubt Neroon and Ratok were already present. They would be meditating. Marcus decided there was no time to lose. He had to talk to Neroon. He would use the computer system. The moment Marcus wanted to start delivering the message, the system went down.

 

" Damn, this is not normal."

 

Marcus tried to get the system online once more but it appeared all power was gone.

 

" Bugger, I am sure this is Ratoks work."

 

Marcus had to find an alternative.

 

** Marcus, old chap, Susan isn't talking to Zarin anymore.You better get in bed now that you are still able to do so.**

 

Marcus had to agree with his inner voice and hurried back to the bed. He succeeded in pulling the blankets back in place just before Susan re-entered the room. Marcus recognized her stern look. He knew it would be hard to convince Susan to let him go to the ruines of T' Akar. Failure wasn't an option at this moment. Only he would be able to stop Ratok from poisening Neroon.

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 15 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Susan observered carefully Marcus' facial expression. She was relieved to find him laying in bed. This was going to be very hard.

 

Marcus, on the other hand, was getting nervous. He realized he was in no shape to leave for the ruines of T'Akar on his own. He swallowed hard when he faced the fact that he had to confide in her, ask her to help him.

 

" Susan. We need to talk."

 

" About what, Marcus?"

 

Susan was looking even closer at him and was certain something was wrong.

Marcus decided to give it to her straight, he had no time to postpone it.

 

" I have to go to he ruines of T' Akar."

 

Marcus had the feeling he had dropped a bomb in the little room. She was about to explode..

Susan was completely bewilderd.

 

" How .....No way, Marcus.You are staying in bed. Stephen would kill me if he discovered you went off."

 

Marcus saw she was getting angry. It enhanced her beauty even more. Oh, yes, he was in love with her....

 

" Please Susan, I need your help.This is something I have to do, trust me."

 

Marcus was pleading with her. But Susan wasn't going to give in so easily.

 

" But why go there? Send a message."

 

" Trust me Susan, it is something I alone can do."

 

Susan remembered her promise to Zarin. But she could tell by the way Marcus was looking at her she wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Marcus had proved how much he loved her and hadn't betrayed the trust she had in him. Suddenly a small revelation hit Susan This was something she had to do for him. He had helped her so often, now she had to prove to herself she loved him enough to let him make his own choises, even if they could endanger his life. But then she smiled. She was going to be there and keep him unharmed.

 

" Okay, what do you want me to do?"

She was still amazed at how quickly her resolve to keep him away from the fighting had crumbled to below zero. If he looked at her in that certain way, she started to go all mushy and soft.

 

" Thank you, Susan. I knew you would understand."

 

With a remarkable speed for his weakened state, he put his right arm around her midst and pulled her close, surprising the both of them by kissing her passiontly on her soft lips.

For some seconds neither one of them were able to speak. The kiss had felt so sweet.

Marcus was the first to break the silence.

 

" Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose...I....."

 

Susan loved the fact that he was starting to blush ferociously.

 

" That is a pity. I wished you would do it more often."

 

Marcus relaxed. It hadn't been his intention to force her in to kissing him.

 

" You do?"

 

" Yes, and to prove it to you...'

 

She kissed him back, now letting her tongue explore his lips.

 

Marcus swallowed hard the moment she broke the kiss. This woman turned out to be very warm, affectionate and very sweet.

 

" We better get going before I forget you are hurt and rob you of your virginity."

 

Susan didn't hide the grin which was enfolding on her face. Marcus was in no condition to answer her. Well, she had promised Zarin to keep him in bed. Damn that Ratok. Marcus had to stop him.

 

" Susan......"

 

" All right.You will need clothes first or were you planning to walk around in a medgown that hardly covers anything?"

Marcus' face was going from red to white in a few seconds.

 

" No, not really."

 

He looked at her for help. Susan walked over to a wooden chest and opened it.

 

" We didn't want you to know that O' Flanagan brought an extra Ranger uniform with him for you to wear.We were afraid you would find a way of escape."

Susan handed him the outfit. Marcus managed to slide into the pants.

" Need some help?'

 

Susan was trying hard not to look at his body, but she was losing the fight.

 

" Wouldn't you love to?"

 

Marcus teased her.

 

" But you are right.I could use some help."

 

Susan helped him to put on the turtleneck and his cloak.

 

" Now where is my pike?"

 

Marcus searched the room for it. Susan took something from a pocket in her dress.

 

" I have it and it stays with me. I don't want you running into a pike fight."

 

Marcus laughed.

 

" Shall we leave now?"

" I still don't understand why you can't send a message."

 

Susan helped him to his feet. He felt rather unbalanched and Susan supported him. She was glad he wasn't that heavy.

 

" Because, my darling, Ratok has sabotaged the computer system. While I was hacking through the system the whole thing went down."

 

Susan registered this new information.

 

" What is Ratok up to? Does he want to kill Neroon? "

 

" Yes, and he will not play by the rules."

 

Susan and Marcus had left the sick room by now and were walking towards the exit.

Susan felt how badly Marcus needed her support. He would never had made the trip on his own. They were silent for some time. Marcus trying hard not to stumble over his own two feet and Susan was busy pulling him up the hill, preventing he would hit the ground, helping him to get to the famous ruines of T' Akar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 16 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Neroon wachted every move Ratok made. He knew better than to trust the leader of the Wind Swords, which was really a pity because the rest of the clan were all respected warriors. It was a twist of fate that Ratok was destined to be their leader. It was no secret that most of the older Minbaris didn't want Ratok as their leader. Neroon spotted Racheen, Ratoks second in command. The younger man disapproved clearly with his leaders decision.

 

Neroon started to get impatiened, he was ready for the fight. A small group had assembled to witness the Denn-sha challenge. Neroon, Ratok, Racheen, Zarin and the greatly admired Durhann. Neroon wondered how old Durhann was. Still the Minbari male looked extremely well in shape and his eyes were sharp. Neroon had to admire Durhann's crestbone. He had never seen one quite so elaborated. It showed Durhann's wisedom.

 

" Neroon, are you ready?"

Durhann, acting as referee in this duel between the two clan leaders, approached them one by one. Neroon nodded. He was confident he was the better one in using the pike. It was still a riddle to him why Ratok had chosen this way. Neroon knew he had to be on guard for Ratoks tricks.

 

" Ratok, are you ready?"

 

" Always."

 

Ratoks voice sounded excited, hard and bitter. His face contorted to an ugly mask.

 

Neroon and Ratok took up their positions. They both extended their pikes at the same moment. They circled round eachother, presenting the pike.

 

" Denn-Sha, to the death."

 

Durhann gave them the sign to begin the deadly fight.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"" You are a crazy idiot. You are sweating and you can hardly breath. This is madness!"

 

Susan was getting concerned. It was clear Marcus had overestimated his condition.

 

" Please Susan. We are almost there."

 

Marcus pointed at the group of Minbaris standing on top of the hill.

 

" I must be senile to do this."

 

Susan would be glad to see all over and done with. She watched closely and was able to reckognize Zarin and Neroon. Neroon and an other Minbari were starting to test each others

strength.

 

" Stop it!"

 

Marcus used his last strength and called out to them.

 

Immediately all eyes were watching him.

 

" Why this interruption?"

 

Neroon wanted to end this stupidity and go home to Sanada and his daughters.

 

Susan and Marcus reached the ruines after what seemed to have lasted an eternity. Susan still kept a grip on him, Marcus was becoming more and more unbalanced. Without her he would have fallen.

 

Durhann ordered the fight stopped and slowly prowled to where Marcus and Susan were standing. Susan looked fascinated at the awesome Minbari.

 

" Marcus Cole. I should have known only you would have the nerve to disturb Denn- sha "

 

Durhann, dressed in Rangers outfit shook his head. He looked beyond amazement, almost shocked.

 

" My humble apologies master Durhann, but you have to stop this fight."

 

" Why should I ?"

 

Susan felt how Marcus pushed her slightly away from him.

 

" Get into safety."

 

He whispered to her, almost too soft to hear. Susan could only hope Marcus knew what he was doing and stood next to Zarin who, with a worried look on his face, had came closer towards Marcus. They were standing close enough to catch him, should he fall. Marcus gathered all his remaining strength and stood rigid in front of Durhann who was eyeing him curiously.

 

" You have to examine his pike. There are tiny holes in his pike through which a deadly poisin can be ejected. It kills in a few seconds."

 

Durhann was trying to make a decision. Denn-Sha had begun, he couldn't stop it like that, but if Marcus was right he had to take action. He had known Marcus for many years now. It was Marcus who had convinced him to take human students in to teach them pike fighting. He knew Marcus was an honorable man. He made his decision.

 

" Ratok, you heard his accusation. In order to have a fair fight I order you to hand over your pike so I might examine it."

 

Durhann authority showed clearly now, Neroon took a few steps aside, giving Ratok room to walk over to Durhann.Ratok's face distorted even more. His eyes gleamed maliciously and his teeth were showing. He reminded Susan of a trecherous Centauri. A silence settled over the group, expectation growing.

 

Marcus however was trying to hold on to consciousness. His body was weakening every moment he stood there, waiting. He began to see strange black dots. He shook his head to get rid off them it but it only seemed to make it worse..

 

" I refuse."

 

The two words Ratok spoke held a deadly promis, felt by all of them. Susan tensed, worried when she saw Marcus swaying on his feet.This had come to en end quickly.

 

" You admit then?"

 

Durhann faced Ratok now.

 

" It is an insult to think I would use such means to win a fight. I have never been forced to step down to such dishonorable measures."

 

Ratok emphasized every word he spoke. His eyes moving quickly over to Marcus.

 

" That is a lie. When you were training to master the pike we had a .....disagreement and we fought. I was lucky enough not to get hit by your poisonous pike but an other Ranger wasn't that lucky. He was on the edge of death for weeks."

 

Marcus amazed himself by still standing on his feet. He thanked Valen he had been in time to prevent Neroon from getting poisened.

 

Durhanns face took on a queer expression.

 

" I remember that incident. But I was never told what was the cause of his sickness. I was told he had received a trashing by an outsider.......Wait a moment. It was you who told me, Ratok..."

 

Durhann had managed to put the pieces together. There was no more doubt in his mind that Marcus was telling the truth.

 

" You! It is always you who prevents me from getting what I want. I won't have it any longer.!"

 

Ratok was screaming and his eyes were flasing like mad in their sockets.Without any warning Ratok threw the pike, aiming at Marcus. The Ranger saw it coming towards him, realizing he should move away from it's course, but his body was experiencing a break-down and had frozen. Marcus thougt of Susan, happy he had revealed his love to her.

 

Susan saw what was about to happen. She intended to throw Marcus to the ground when someone already moved to prevent the pike from finding his aim.

Durhann proved his reputation to be true when he moved towards Marcus. Susan blinked her eyes. For a moment it seemed Durhann had moved faster than her eyes could see. Durhann grabbed Marcus and at the same time kicked the pike to change it's course so it wouldn't harm anyone.

 

Marcus barely realized that he and Durhann were falling to the ground quickly. His mind didn't register the fact that him hitting hard the ground could cause the wound to open again.

But Durhann did realize and succeeded in averting the blow of the impact of the fall to his own body, catching Marcus ' fall.

 

Neroon and Racheen quickly exchanged some glances and appearently reached a unanimous decision. They attacked Ratok, it was no problem to capture the insane Minbari.

 

" I will see to it that justice will be done. After these actions our clan will declare him mentally disturbed and the attempt to kill Marcus will assure his punishment. He will be sent to our penal colony. He will never harass you again, Neroon."

 

Neroon was satisfied and accompanied Racheen to his shuttle. Once again he would be the acknowledged leader of the warrior caste.

 

" Marcus, are you all right?"

 

Susan ran over to him and gathered him in her tender arms.Durhann released him quickly, smiling.

 

" Yeah, it was quite a ride."

 

Marcus mumbled. He was feeling dizzy and fatigued.

 

Susan couldn't help giving him a kiss on his brow. It was a mystery to her how he always managed to get out alive.He had to have a very active guardian angel looking over his shoulder.

 

" We will take you back to your bed. If I am correct your friend Stephen will be mad at you for taking off like that."

 

Zarin walked over to Marcus ' other side and together he and Susan walked him back to Neroon's house.

 

Neroon and Durhann remained behind. Watching them leave.

 

" I know how you used to think about humans, Neroon. I tried to tell you they weren't all evil. I sense you have changed your mind."

 

" Yes, I don't know how he did it, but Marcus changed my opinions about humans. I am honored to have him as a friend."

 

Neroon pondered the thought for a moment, then remembered Durhann's presence.

 

" Why not rest at my house before you will return to the Ranger training facility? I am under the impression that you would like to talk to Marcus."

 

Durhann bowed slightly.

 

" I gladly accept. Neroon, did you know it was Marcus who changed my ideas about humans too? He was my first human student, and a good one he was."

 

Neroon showed one of his rare smiles and together they made their way back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

PART 17 OF ?

RECONCILIATION .

BY Morgana

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

By the time they arrived at Neroon's house Marcus was drowsy, hanging in his friend's arms. Susan was the first to notice the shuttle awaiting them. In front of the shuttle were Sanada and Delenn, calmly discussion something. The shuttledoor was open and showed Stephen, peeking out. As soon as Delenn saw them come closer she moved to greet them.

 

" I was so concerned when Sanada told me what has occured. I came in person to see you back safely to the White Star."

 

Delenn looked questionly at Susan nodding in Marcus' direction.

 

" He is only tired. He chewed a bit more off than he could handle."

 

" I heard of his injury and am happy that doctor Franklin could see to his needs. Please put hin in a chair inside the shuttle. We will leave in a few moments. Zarin, you wish to accompany him?'

 

" If I may, Enthil Zha."

 

" You may."

 

Delenn smiled when Zarin carried Marcus into the shuttle. Delenn felt Susan's look, hoping the ambassador wouldn't mind if she went inside too, not wanting Marcus to get out of her sight. Delenn understood. She saw the next party coming towards her. Sanada moved from her side to embrace her husband, glad he had survived.

 

" Neroon, master Durhann, "

 

Delenn bowed respectfully. She was wondering what Durhann was doing here. Sanada had not been able to fill her in completely. She felt a little uneasy, dealing with Neroon, after all the warrior had once attempted to assasinate her, preventing her from becoming Ranger One.

 

But the same unease befell Neroon. He regretted the attempt on her life and felt that he had to establish peace between him and Delenn. He had watched her actions carefully after she became Ranger One and slowly he had realized she wasn't the religious fanatic he assumed she was. It was time for reconcilement.

 

" Enthil Zha."

 

Delenn felt relieved. The sole fact that he addressed her with her title meant he had accepted her. Neroon proceeded to bow for her, more deeply than required. They looked in each others eyes. In that silence a new peace between them was formed. Delenn acted on impuls.

 

" Would you and Sanada do me the honor of accepting an initation to dine with me?"

 

Neroon and Sanada exchanged some looks.

 

" I accept. Thank you, Enthil Zha."

 

Neroon and Sanada whispered some words. Neroon spoke again.

 

" But please excuse my wife. Our daughters will return shortly from their hiding place and she wishes to be here for them."

 

" Of course, Sanada."

 

Delenn and Neroon joined the others. Zarin took the pilot seat, assisted by a rather mellow Neroon and took the shuttle safely back to the White Star. Susan watched Marcus sleep.

 

The two hours it took them to return to Babylon 5 hurled along quickly. Delenn and Susan talked about everything that happened. Delenn ventured one last question.

 

" I noticed your concern for Marcus, did you admit your feelings for him?"

 

For a moment Susan was taken aback by Delenn's honest question. She hesitated only a second.

 

" Yes, I faced my past, decided the future had more to offer.I will give us the chance he has been hoping for so long."

 

Susan glanced at Marcus who was sleeping on her mattress. Delenn had ordered Zarin to put the mattress in the briefing room, giving Marcus some privacy. He had not yet wakened.

 

" He will be fine."

 

Delenn interpretated Susan's concerned look wrongly..

 

" I know....it's the way he looks....so vulnerable....I still don't get it why I have ignored him for such a long time."

 

" You needed time to reconcile your heart and your mind. Making this love possible."

 

Delenn rose and excused herself. She had to contact John to ensure some preparations were made.Susan rose also and laid down next to Marcus, he started to move, pulling her close to him in his sleep. Susan smiled at him, putting her hands on his chest, breathing in his scent. She was the happiest woman alive, feeling his chest move steady up and down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Susan?"

 

Zarin beckoned her to join him for a moment. They were docking and in a few moments would set foot once again on Babylon 5. Susan assured herself Stephen was watching over Marcus and walked over to Zarin, curious.

 

" Susan, I just had a conversation with Delenn. She told me that a certain mister Garibaldi and your Capitain made some changes while you were away."

 

Susan didn't like the sound of that. She felt like she was no longer in charge of the space station.

 

" What changes?"

 

She sensed her old habits slip back in. She had to be the boss, no one else!

 

" Nothing serious. When they heard of Marcus' injury they gave him some new quarters with a bathroom and kitchen so he would not have to leave his quarters while he is recuperating. Susan held her tongue. She was ready to scold at Zarin as a kind of substitute for John, but decided it wasn't worth getting herself in a frenzy. She had expected them to do much worse things.

 

" They also want to throw Marcus a welcome home party and a 'room' warming party. They hope you could take care of Marcus while they are getting ready for the surpise party."

 

" I should be mad at them, but it's strange, I am not. I think it's a nice thing to do for Marcus. I can't remember we ever threw him a party. You can tell them not to worry about Marcus. Hell, I am glad they let me in on it. I hate to be the one who is surprised at these damned parties"

 

Susan and Zarin walked back to Marcus. Stephen was still angry at Marcus for taking of like that and was threatening him with a prolonged stay in Medlab because of his little adventure. It surprised Susan nobody was mad at her for helping him getting to the ruines.

 

" Please, Stephen, don't make me stay in Medlab. I hate that place. I spent too much time in there as it is."

 

Marcus was moaning, too weak to make a run for his quarters. Zarin supported him and walked him to where John Sheridan and Lennier were waiting. Susan enjoyed his misery too much to tell him he was to go with her. It could wait.

 

"Marcus, Susan, we are so glad to have you back with us, safe and sound."

 

John offered Marcus his hand. Marcus managed to shake it and then held on to Zarin preventing he would lose his grip on him. Susan was greeted in the same way, but got a meaningfull blink from the captain as well. Great, it appeared the whole crew already knew of her new relationship with Marcus. She reminded herself of terrorizing C&C the next time she went up there. She had a reputation to think about!

 

" Stephen, don't torment me like this. I even promise to go to my own quarters and I will stay in bed, like a good little boy."

 

Marcus was begging Stephen to let him of the hook. Stephen was grinning.

 

" You need supervision, Marcus.I won't let you stay on your own."

 

Susan chastized herself for not rescueing Marcus earlier from Stephen's care and stepped in there.

 

" What if I take Marcus to my quarters and will watch him?"

 

" All right, I guess that will have to do. I don't want him in Medlab chasing my doctors away. He is all yours."

 

Marcus was strangely quiet and didn't interfere during the conversation. He was staring at the floor.

 

" That's a deal."

 

 

Zarin and Susan took Marcus to her quarters.

 

" Just put him in bed."

 

Susan went inside her little kitchen and started the coffeemaker. She longed for it.

Zarin did as he was told.

 

" Marcus, you are awfully quiet. Something wrong?"

 

Marcus looked up at him, the first in a long time their eyes met.

 

" I am nervous."

 

" Why?"

Marcus sighed. If he couldn't tell his best friend he never would.

 

" You know.....Susan accepted my love and.........bugger, you know I have never been with a woman before.....at my age."

 

He added that last part in a sad voice. Zarin chuckled.

 

" Marcus, we are all nervous the first time we make love to a new lover, being a virgin or not. Don't fret, Marcus. Knowing Susan she will make sure everything will be great."

 

Zarin turned his back on him, walking to Susan. He said his goodbyes and left to join Stephen to help out on preparing the party.

 

That left Marcus alone to struggle with his own thoughts. Marcus hadn't expected Susan to take him in. He assumed she didn't want the whole station to know he had won her over in the end. But he was proved wrong and now he was laying here in her bed. He could smell her frangrance, sweet. But he also smelled the coffee brewing in the kitchen. His mind was telling him to stay calm but his heart was pounding like mad. It was so intmate, being in her bed. He wasn't expecting her to step into the bedroom, but she did and she had something in her hands. She sat on the edge of the bed and helped him to sit up.

 

" Here."

 

She handed him a cup of tea. After he took the first sip he relaxed a bit.

 

" Thank you, you are an angel."

 

" I would like to be your guardian angel."

 

Marcus was speechless when he heard her answer. He finsihed the tea and returned the cup to her. He was feeling tired again, his body reminding him of the stunt he pulled off. Susan saw it. Marcus looked nervously at his hands.

 

" Don' t you mind me laying here? I know how much you value your privacy."

 

" OUR privacy."

 

She corrected him tenderly.

 

" Why should I mind, Marcus. You are the man I love and I hope we will share this bed often in the future. "

 

Her remark made him blush. Susan gave him a kiss on his lips and returned to her kitchen. Marcus lapsed back into sleep before she was out the door.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

" Where are you two taking me? I should be in bed, I am wounded you know!"

 

Marcus definetely had a bad feeling about this. Stephen and Garibaldi had showed up at Susans door, insisting he was to go with them, not revealing why or where they were taking him. He had called out to Susan for some help. But she had taken his cloak from the bed and helped him into it. Marcus was not yet surrendering. He was checking out his surroundings. They were in the corridor where some of the staff members were quartered.

 

" At least tell me where you are taking me!"

 

Stephen answered him in an amused tone.

 

" We are only taking you to your new quarters."

 

" New Quarters???? What was wrong my old one?"

 

" You need a bathroom and a kitchen now that you are dating. Can't have you fixing Susan's dinner in my quarters."

 

Garibladi had longed for a chance to get back at the Ranger. Marcus finally resigned. He knew there was nothing he could do to make them change their mind. Stephen opened the door to his new quarters and they walked into a startling darkness.

" Well, you could have some lights installed."

 

Marcus joked.

 

" Surprise!!! "

 

Marcus heard the yell and closed his eyes the moment the lights flared. He realized he had walked right in to the trap. Well, that was not correct. He was forced to go inside. His eyes grew accustomed to the light and he looked around. He saw a lot of familiar faces. Delenn and John were standing next to him, smiles lit their faces. Lennier was there, joined by Zarin and Neroon who seemed to be actually enjoying himself. Zack Allen, doctor Hobbs, lt Corwin and even Vir and G' Kar were present.

 

" We decided to throw you a party, Marcus. Why? You saved Susan, you managed to get Neroon talking to humans, must I continue?"

John was having a very good time, watching Marcus' stunned face.

 

" I have to sit down."

 

Marcus wasn't comprehending any of this. What the hell was going on? Garibaldi helped him to the couch. Thankfully, all present started to talk and have some drinks, realizing he needed time to get back on track. Susan and Zarin sat down, joining him. He looked at them, accusation filling his gaze.

 

" You two were part of this. You knew..."

 

" Yes and it was a delightfull sight to watch your astonished face."

 

Zarin made no secret he was having the time of his life. But to Marcus this was a hell of a lot more than only a party. It made him realize these people cared for him even if he did his best to annoy them till they lost their patience. It was his way of keeping them at a distance, but it hadn't worked. He had to admit that he had made a lot of friends the year he had been here. He just sat there for a while, watching everyone. Suddenly he felt how Susan took his hand in hers and caressed it lovingly. He succeeded in staying awake for an hour. Against his will his eyes began to close.

 

" Come, you need to rest."

 

Susan helped him up and while the party continued she took him into his new bedroom. He laid down immediately.

 

" This bed is a lot softer than my own."

 

" This is your own bed now."

 

Susan was watching, assessing his feelings. Marcus swallowed hard when Susan laid down next to him, slipping a hand beneath his shirt, feeling his bare skin with her fingers. Marcus was very much awake at a sudden. He hoped she didn't expect him to make love to her. He would love to, but he wasn't physically up for it.

 

" Hush now, Marcus. Close your eyes and sleep."

 

Susan saw his thoughts for a brief moment in her own mind, his fear, his desire. She forced her mind back, she would tell him she was a latent but not now. Marcus couldn't help feeling so relaxed that he was overcome by sleep. He sensed her love and protective nature.

 

** You are my sweetest dream come true. I love you Susan Ivanova,**

 

He could have sworn he heard her voice in his mind.

 

** And I love you, Marcus. **

 

The end


End file.
